Just Tri Again
by owluvr
Summary: Little does Victoire know that when she steps off the train and into Hogwarts for her seventh year, she will be forced to particiapate in an event that could possibly get her killed.
1. Chapter 1

Just Tri Again

A/N -Hi so this is my newest story that I have. This is going to be a multi-chaptered story. It's about Victoire Weasley in her 7th year of Hogwarts as she goes through the Triwizard Tournament. I know that there are a lot of fics like this, but mine has a special twist that I've never seen before. So…I hope you like it (and read it). Enjoy! Oh, I just realizied my French accent will be terrible. Sorry!

"Vic," I heard this voice interrupting my sleep, "Vic, wake up!" The voice got louder, "Vic, wake up, we're going back to Hogwarts today! Alright Louis, we're going to need that ice bucket," The voice belonged to my sister Dominique, but don't ever call her that unless you want to die. She prefers to be called Dom. I, as an individual who want to live, call her Dom. So does everyone else. You don't want to know what happened to the people who called her Dominique.

"Okay, Dom, let me go get it," I heard another voice that belonged to my brother Louis. Then, I heard footsteps trailing down to the bathroom and then back to my room. But it was slower back, filled with grunts and moans.

"Took you long enough," Dom said. She is not known for her patience, "Let's do this," She and Louis pick up the bucket and dump it over my head. Cold water crashes all over my body and in an instant I open my eyes and job out of bed.

"Merlin!" I yell, "Was that really necessary?"

"Well you weren't getting up, so I think, yes, it was necessary," He was smiling his impish smile and had an impish look in his eyes, too. Dom was backing up slowly. When two of us get in a fight, the other one usually went for help. Or tried to calm us down. The second option didn't always work. Louis smile didn't make me think that the water was necessary, but it did make me think that he had been spending WAY too much time with Fred and James, our cousins.

"Whatever," I said, "C'mon I want breakfast," I led the others downstairs to where my mother was making breakfast. Well, breakfast was making breakfast. Pancakes and sausage were floating in midair, while my mother was sitting at the table, waving her wand around. When we came in she stood up, causing a piece of sausage to hit Dom in the eye. Dom gave the sausage what is known as her "glare", which was pretty scary for a fifteen year old.

"Bonjour! Dominique, did zat sausage 'urt you?" She asked concernedly, as she watching Dom rub her eye. I saw Dom made a face when Mère called her Dominique, but since it was her mother, she accepted it. But it's only when Mère and Père and teachers call her that does she not argue. The rest of us don't get the same privilege.

"No mère, I'm fine," Since our mère is French, we speak fluent French and we also use some French words when we speak.

"Well zat is great! Would you like to sit down and 'ave some of zis breakfast?" She asked and we all sat down. She flicked her wand and three plates came flying down in front of us with a smack. Then a pile of pancakes and a few sausages came down too, and I started eating. I was very hungry, so I ate really fast. My mère rolled her eyes.

"Victoire, I love you, and I know you are 'ungry but s'il vous plait 'ave some manners! Don't eat like zat!" She smiled while she said it, though. I usually have very good eating habits, but today I was very hungry, so I wasn't really paying attention to my manners.

"Alright, mère, I won't," I eat with better manners for the rest of breakfast, then went up to my room to make sure all my stuff was packed. On my way up I saw the family cat, Eloise, coming out of Dom's room. Eloise has black and white spotted fur and would do ANYTHING for milk. She seems to understand human language, because one time Louis told her he'd give her milk if she bit Dom. She did, but she didn't get lots of milk, because mère found out.

"Remember, we are leavzing for King's Cross in two 'ours. Don't forget zat!" My mère yelled as I ran up the stairs. I walked into my room. It was tidy, which was really unusual for it. The reason was I had packed my back yesterday and it was sitting in a corner. The bag was most of my stuff, like clothes. It had been easier to pack yesterday them it had in other years, because I turned seventeen last year, so I could use magic this year. My clothes for today (which were lying on my bed) were one of the few things, besides the furniture, that weren't coming with me to Hogwarts. So, I decided to get dressed. I put my clothes on, brushed my teeth and hair and went over to my vanity/dresser/desk. I put on my watch and a necklace that my best friend Teddy Lupin had given me when I got accepted into Hogwarts. I had worn it every day since. It was a gold locket with a long chain that went down to the middle of stomach. Inside was a picture of Teddy and me together when I was eleven and he was thirteen. We had gone to a Muggle Carnival and had a great time. Teddy had cotton candy all over his face. I smiled at the memory. Teddy has been my best friend since before I can remember, but lately I've been feeling differently about him. Up until this point, our relationship has been entirely brother/sister. But I think I might be starting to like him and if we go out that would change all of that.

Pushing that thought aside, I went to the little alcove in the corner of my room. It was where my window seat was and I loved to sit here because it was hidden. I was looking out the window for my owl, Hibou. I called her Hi. Hibou is how you say owl in French, so that's why I named her that. It was one of my coming of age presents that I got last May. The other had been a watch (as it was a tradition in my family). Hibou wasn't there so I decided she was still out hunting. I hoped that she would be back in time, but if she wasn't, I would just take her cage and she would fly to Hogwarts. I decided to do a last minute check on my stuff. With a flick of my wand, my suitcase emptied out into little plies on the floor. My books were in one, clothes in another, and other personal items were in the third. My Firebolt had a pile all to its own. I grinned as I saw the picture on top of the third pile. It was the last Weasley-Potter family reunion, and there were so many of us that Uncle Charlie (who was on the edge) had actually not gotten into the picture. All you could see was his arm. I put the picture down and continued to sort through the piles. I saw my Head Girl badge among the items so I picked it up and put it in my pocket. This was my first (and only) year being Head Girl, and I did not want to lose the badge.

After a little while, I heard Hibou taping on the window. I walked over and opened it. She flew in with a mouse, looking very pleased with herself. She flew over to her cage, set the mouse down and ruffled her black and brown feathers expectantly. I rolled my eyes at her, and filled up her water bowl with water. Satisfied, she began to eat the mouse, so I looked away. I might have terrible eating habits, but that does not mean that I want to watch others.

"Hey, Vic are you almost ready?" I looked up and saw Dom standing there, her blond ponytail waving behind her in a memorizing motion. Dom has curly hair and freckles all over her face and body, according to Uncle Charlie she looks the most "Weasley". Both Louis and I have straight blond hair and no freckles. Well I actually have a splash of freckles across my nose, but Louis doesn't. Dom's hair is curly, but she wears it in a ponytail, so it is inclined to frizz out. I have straight long hair that is just below my shoulders. It's always amazing to me how much Dom and I look the same, but look so different at the same time.

"Yeah, I was just checking to made sure I had everything," I explained. She nodded.

"Well mère says we're leaving in about five minutes, so you better pack that up and put it in the car," Now I nodded. I flicked my wand and all my stuff flew back into the suitcase. Then I packed all of Hibou's stuff up and shut her in her cage. She nipped at my arm to show she didn't like that, and I smiled at her apologetically.

"It's only for a little while, and then you can roam around free at Hogwarts," I told her. Talking to an owl. The first sign that I might be going insane. I pointed at my suitcase.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I commanded, and instantly the trunk rose in the air. Before I moved it downstairs, I decided it would be best to give a warning.

"Flying truck coming down, get out of the way!" I shouted downstairs. Louis poked his head out of his room, interested.

"For goodness sake's Victoire! Do you 'ave to use magiv every time zat you can, now that you are able to do zat?" My mère asked.

"Oui," I replied and she rolled her eyes at me. But not meanly. I flicked my wand and the trunk followed me downstairs to where my dad was waiting for me. When he saw the flying trunk he smiled too.

"Morning Vic," He said, like there wasn't a flying trunk behind me.

"Morning père," I replied and he moved as the trunk landed in the back of our car smoothly. Then the car magically expanded itself so that there was still plenty of room for Dom and Louis's trunks to fit.

"Is that all your stuff?" He asked.

"No, I still have to get Hibou, she's upstairs," I replied.

"Alright, but don't levitate her. You know how your mère gets about that kind of thing," He asked.

"I won't," I promised, rolling my eyes.

"Good," He smiled, "Now hurry up. Your mère will want to leave any minute now,"

"I'll hurry," I promised.

"Good, and tell your brother and sister to hurry up!" He shouted the last few words so that Dom and Louis could hear him.

"I will," I said and I ran back inside. As I ran up the stairs, Dom and Louis were pulling their trunks down the stairs. Dom was having an easier time than Louis, who was taking forever.

"C'mon Louis! Hurry up!" Dom yelled, "Père said to hurry up!" Dom was a few stairs ahead of Louis.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," Louis huffed as I ran up the stairs.

"What d'you have in their anyway? Bricks?" She asked. Louis was about to answer, but then mère spoke up.

"Mes chères, 'urry up! We 'ave to leave in a minute of two. Victoire where are you gozing?" She asked.

"I'm going to get Hibou," I replied, not stopping for a minute.

"Well, 'urry up!"

"I will," I ran into my room, grabbed Hibou's cage, and gave my room one last look before I left, "Au Revoir," I said, before going downstairs into the car with the rest of my family.

A/N-I know this chapter wasn't necessary, but I wanted you to get an idea of Victoire and her family and stuff before I went to King's Cross, where there will be lots of other Weasley relatives. So anyway, next chapter is…King's Cross, which will have lots and lots of red heads, and some Victoire/Teddy fluff!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N-So anyway this is the second chapter of Just Tri Again. This chapter will be King's Cross, and I hope you like it! Like I said at the end of last chapter, this will include Teddy/Victoire, and many many Weasleys/Potters. Enjoy!

My père mumbled to himself as he start the car up.

"Motor…check…steering wheel…check…dissulsionment charm…check…"

"For goodness sake's Bill!" My mère yelled, "What is ze point of doing zat? Just start up ze car!"

My père grinned and started the car up. He put the dissulionsment charm on it and then he hit the fly button and pressed on the gas. In a minute, we were up in the air. After the Second Wizarding War, my granpa had begun to experiment with cars, and he had ended up creating invisible flying cars that were used by Wizarding families all around the world because they were easy for families.

It took us about five minutes to get to King's Cross, but Louis still found it necessary to ask if we were there yet ten times. My père flew the car into an empty parking space and we got all our stuff and went to the platform.

"Victoire, are you okay wiz going first?" My mère asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I was getting annoyed by all of the stares at Hibou, anyway. I pushed my cart through the seemingly solid wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. But I wasn't scared at all. This was my ninth year in a row doing this (everyone had come off to see Teddy two years before I started). After I got onto the Platform 9 and ¾ and got out of the way for Dominique to come I looked around. It looked the same every single year, so why did I always smile when I saw it? I heard my Uncle Percy yell at some first years and forced myself not to laugh out loud. Percy was Senior Undersecretary to Minister of Magic (in fact, he was applying to be the new Minister in the upcoming years) and one of his jobs was coming here the first day of school to make sure everyone was alright.

"Hey," A voice said behind me and I jumped. But it was only Dominique, who was shortly followed by Louis and my parents. Dominique saw Percy yelling.

"Oh for Godric's sake, they're only first years," She whispered under her breath and I resisted the urge to laugh out loud, "But if they're here, where are Aunt Audrey and Molly?" She wondered.

"And Lucy," I reminded her.

"Right, and Lucy," She said Lucy in a fake happy tone. Lucy was, according to my aunts and uncles, almost exactly like her father at his age. She was bossy, loud and a Prefect and proud of it. It was no secret (to everyone but her) that she was the least liked of all the Weasleys/Potters. Her sister Molly, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She was really quiet (she never talked). I was about to tell Dom off for talking about Lucy behind her back in a public place when I heard this voice behind me.

"Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill," Lucy Weasley says behind me in her fake happy voice, "It's so good to see you all," I turn around and there's my cousin Lucy with her sister Molly and her Aunt Audrey.

"It's good to see you all too," I smile sweetly back at Lucy before stepping on Dominique's foot just to remind her to be quiet.

"Yep," Dom says through gritted teeth, stepping on my toe to let me know she gets it. The adults smile and start to talk while Lucy tries to join them because she wants to be "an adult". So instead I turn to Molly.

"Hey Molly, how was your summer?" I asked.

"Good," She says so softly I can barely hear her. With a family so loud like us, sometimes I wonder how she turned out so quiet. I notice that she has a book in her hand. Molly is a total bookworm, she loves to read.

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to think of things to talk to her about. Molly's not that good socially.

"Oh, it's a book about how the Goblin Wars started and it also has…" I kind of zoned out after that. Molly had this bright look in her eyes that she gets only when she talks about reading. She becomes less shy too.

"A book about what?" Dom asks, and I resist the urge to laugh out loud. Dom and Molly are in the same year, but they don't really get along. I mean, they like each other and stuff, but Dom's so outgoing and all Molly wants to do is grab a book and hide. I'm perfectly serious, she could live the rest of her life like that (not including food or water). I roll my eyes, and Louis smiles. Molly, on the other hand looks worried.

"Am I really that bad at explaining things?" She asked softly and her soft brown eyes looked worried.

"No you're not," I assured her, "Dom's just got the attention span of a teacup," Dom looks like she is about to say something but someone interrupts.

"But teacups don't have attention spans, Victoire," Lucy butts in, something she is good at.

"That's the point Lucy. I was giving an example of something that doesn't have an attention span," I explained.

"Well next time, be a little more realistic, okay?" She says in a superior voice, then smiles all angelic-like and goes back to talking with the adults.

"Vic, Dom Louis, Molly!" I hear shouts from behind me and then I am squashed like a bug. Yep, Roxanne (but she's like Dom, always, always call her Roxy, or Rox) and Fred are here. Noticing how they didn't include Lucy in their shout makes me feel bad. But, still.

"Hey guys," I said, "How was your summer?" I ask. Fred and Roxanne will be going into third year with James Potter and they are the Kings, (and Queen, I suppose) along with Louis and various other third years. Then they both start to talk at once, and for the life of me, I can't figure out what they were saying.

"Hold up, one at a time please!" I yell after about a minute of this.

"Vic, if they took turns, my life would be so much easier," I turned and saw my Aunt Angelina and my Uncle George.

"Hey," I said, "It's so good to see you!" Everyone hugs, and then they join the adults in their talking. But before they do, Aunt Angelina looks at me.

"Vic, I saw Teddy a few minutes ago, and he was looking for you. I told him that if I found him I would tell you. He said he would be waiting by a sign somewhere and that you would know where it was," My happiness bubbled up. Teddy was here! I know where the sign was. It was where I had hugged him goodbye when I was nine and he was going to Hogwarts for the first time. We had said goodbye every year since, even the years that we both had been going there.

"Okay, let me go see him," Before I left, I noticed that all the adults were staring at me smiling, Lucy was looking at me like I was immature, Molly was reading her book on Goblin Wars or whatever, Louis, Fred, and Roxy were smiling at me in a knowing way, and Dom was making kissy faces at me. After glaring at her, I went off to find the sign.

After about two or three minutes, I got there. I saw him, before he saw me. He was leaning against the sign in a casual way, but you could tell her was looking for someone because he looked up every couple of seconds. His perfect turquoise hair was being causally thrown by the wind, and his clear blue sapphire eyes were darting around, looking for someone who I thought was, me. And it was. I snuck up beside him.

"Hey Teddy. Fancy seeing you here," I said with a smile.

"Hey Vic. Fancy seeing you here, too," He was also smiling.

"So what new with the Auror training?" Teddy wanted to be an Auror just like Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. He had made it through his first year of training, but he still had two more years left to go.

"Nothing really, it doesn't officially start for another week, though," He said.

"Oh, cool," I said, not sure what to say next. Teddy had been my best friend since forever, and now I think I was starting to like him, which made me feel nervous around him. What if I messed everything up for us forever?

"It's so weird being back here," He says, "I feel like I'm eleven again,"

"I remember that day," I smiled at the memory. He had been eleven and I had been nine, and I was crying because I didn't want him to go and leave me. I had said goodbye to him, right here at this spot, and he had hugged me goodbye, "Seems like yesterday,"

"Yeah, but now you're the one whose leaving," He sounded sad.

"Yeah but…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Vic?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I started, but then I was interrupted when he came down and kissed me right on the lips at King's Cross. And you know what? I didn't care a bit.

Hahaha I'm leaving you there. I bet you hate me know. You probably feel exactly how I feel when authors do that to me so…Sorry? Please forgive me, I promise I'll have the nest chapter up really really soon! I would also like to say thank you to the three a-maz-ing people that put this story on story alert! Three alerts in one chapter! This has never happened before. You guys are making me blush! So thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N-So here it is. The third chapter! I hope you all like it! Also, I have decided that I will be updating this every Sunday. So check back next Sunday for the next chapter!

We kept kissing for several minutes until someone starts yelling at us. I was really mad. I felt like I was flying when Teddy kissed me, nothing had ever felt so…so…right. But at the same time, I felt guilty. I mean, this was my best friend. I shouldn't be kissing him. So at the same time, I was relieved when we were interrupted. But then I see who it is.

"Oi! Get a room woud you?" I turn around to see my cousin James Potter staring at us, arms crossed.

"Hey James, how was your summer?" I ask quickly.

"Oh, no Vic, don't you even try and distract me! You were kissing him! Teddy Lupin! Right here at King's Cross!" He started yelling.

"James, calm down," I said.

"Just next time, get a room please," He starts mumbling about Merlin know what.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING ANYWAY?" he bascially roars at Teddy.

"Well," Teddy mumbled, "I was seeing her off…"

"James," I starts, "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No," James says and I feel relieved but it only lasts about five seconds, "I'm going to tell EVERYONE! Starting with my dad," And he runs off without another word before either of us could stop him. Teddy laughed.

"He always has to meddle doesn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he just saw us…" I wasn't sure what to say next, "What do you think he's going to tell everyone?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but Vic, how many people are going to believe him?" Teddy countered.

"Point," I agreed. That thought aside, it started to get awkard. We stood their in silence for a few minutes before Teddy spoke up.

"Vic?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" I replied. I knew what was coming next. He was going to talk about the kiss.

"Look Vic, I really like you but…" I felt my heart sink. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"But what?" I asked, breathing like every breathe hurts my heart. Which is does.

"I-I-I need to focus on my Auror training, and…" He trails off, "I just don't think I could handle a relationship right now," My heart sinks even further. Here's Teddy, who I have loved for like, ever, telling me he loved me but saying we can't be together because he needs to focus on his training. I understand, I really do. Right? Great, another lump, I think as I swallow it.

"It's okay Teddy," I hear myself say, and I'm scared to hear that my voice sounds light and wobbly, like I'm going to pass out.

"Vic, are you okay?" Teddy asks me, his voice full of concern. He runs his fingers through my hair, but then pulls away awkardly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, surprised at how stone cold my voice sounds, "Look, I better be going, I have to say goodbye to my parents, and head duties, and…"

"Okay, Vic, I'll see you at Christmas," He says, and I notice that neither of us are looking each other in the eye. I walk away, and force myself not to look back, at all.

I got back to where I was before, and find my aunts and uncles still talking, Lucy trying to act like an adult, and Dom, Louis, Fred, Roxanne and Molly, all having a discussion on what happened between me and Teddy. Well actually, Dom, Louis, Fred and Roxanne were having a discussion, Molly was reading her book, staring intently at the words a though they were her life.

"Hey guys," I said. Immediately, they all swarm around me, like I'm the Queen Bee or something. Even the adults are listening in. Even Lucy. Well, everyone's listening in except for Molly, who never notices anything except printed words on a book. They all look at me expectatly. I smile, and try to sound casual, "So, what did I miss?"

"Soooooooo Vic," Dom asks, drawing out so for way too long, "What happened with you and Teddy?" I give her a confused look.

"Nothing, Dom, why would you think that something happened?" I try to look innocent and calm. Because I don't want them knowing about the kiss. I really don't. Honestly, I love my family, but they always have to know everything. If they all found out about this, then I would be dead. Totally dead. Plus it would be totally awkward when Teddy and I talked, once they found out. I was going to have to force James into not telling anybody. Oh, wait, he's probably already told everyone, anyway.

"Well, you see, a certain black-haired boy named James Potter informed us that…" Fred was interrupted by that certain-black haired boy. Oh, Merlin, he has probably told everyone by now.

"That you and Teddy were kissing," James finished for Fred. They are almost like twins, even though Fred already has a twin sister named Roxanne.

"We weren't," I gave him a look.

"Yes you were! I saw you!" he yelled.

"James, quiet down!" Aunt Angelina hissed at him, "Do you really want to attract the attention of everyone in the entire King's Cross station, including your Uncle Percy?" James turned red after that. Uncle Percy would be more than happy to give James a lecture at King's Cross. Actually, he would be happier to give a lecture anywhere. My Aunt Audrey came up to us.

"Well, it's been fun to see you all darlings, but your uncle and I do really have to get going," she flashed a smile, "Working on his campaign, you see," She kissed us all goodbye, and gave a special hug and kiss to Molly and Lucy, who muttered, "Bye Mum," and then she went up to Uncle Percy. Uncle Percy is already the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, but now he wants to be the Minister of Magic. But the current Minister, Minister Morgan, still wants to be Minister so they are running against each other. But the Minister announced publicy that he had a surprise for the Wizarding World. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey think that this "surprise" is a way of trying to convince people to keep him as Minister. And they are probably right.

"Bye Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy," We all say in unison. We all have so much practice saying goodbye to various relatives that we do automaticially. Aunt Audrey blew a kiss and she and Uncle Percy Apparted. Aunt Angelina and Uncle George were next to leave.

"Well, darlings, it's been fun to see you all but we really have to get going," Uncle George said in his best Aunt Audrey imitation. Everyone laughed, because we all thought it was funny. Only Molly and Lucy didn't laugh. But Molly didn't laugh because she was too absorbed in her book to even notice us, and Lucy didn't laugh because we were insulting her Mum. She stood their with her arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised. Lucy does not get amused by _anything_. Aunt Angelina laughed, but stopped quickly.

"Come on honey, let's say goodbye to the kids and then wee should be going. We don't want to leave the joke shop unattended for long," Aunt Angelina and Uncle Geroge owned the joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, or WWW, as we call it. Uncle Geroge and Aunt Angelina lived above the joke shop, with their two kids, Fred and Roxy. But since it had gotten too small, they put a charm on it to make it bigger. So now the four of them could fit in easily. The only problem, was that growing up above a joke shop meant that Fred and Roxy were huge pranksters. They dragged James and Louis along with them, and they were the four pranksters at Hogwarts. But Roxy always managed to somehow not get in trouble with them. Aunt Angelina and Uncle Geroge kissed us all goodbye, and gave an extra hug and kiss to Fred and Roxy, then they Disapparted.

"I really have to go to, a dragon is just about to have babies," Uncle Charlie, who had been really quite, had spoken up.

"Babies? What type? How many babies?" Louis asked. Louis was obssesed with dragons. Last year for Christmas, Uncle Harry had given him his little Hungartian Horntail from when he particiapted in the Triwizard Torunament. My mére had particiapted too, but I could hardly ever get her to talk about, so it must have been bad. Uncle Charlie rubbed Louis' hair.

"Louis, I'll write you a letter about it later, but now you really have to go," Uncle Charlie said, "Bye, everyone."

"Bye," We all called in unison again. Finally, only my mére and pére were left.

"Well," My mére said, "I guess we won't see Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, 'ermione, Ron, Rose or 'ugo,"

"It's okay," I said, "We'll see them in a little while,"

"Alright, well Au Revoir," My pére said. My mére kissed me and spoke to me.

"Since you are 'ead Girl, pleaze try to control your cousins, ma chére," My mére said.

"I'll try, but I don't think it will work," I laughed..

"Well zat shouldn't stop you! Just try again, Victoire." She smiled and I nodded. I turned around dragged my trunk and boarded the train to Hogwarts. My last year had begun.

Yay, another chapter done! I really hope you liked it! Whew, these chapters are really long, but I hope you like them anyway. So anyway, for this chapter, my spellcheck decided not to work, so I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. So yeah, that's all. Until nest time. You'll get to meet some of Victoire's closest friends. And enemies. Rose and Albus will be there too (finally).


	4. Chapter 4

Just Tri Again

I walk onto the train, lugging my trunk behind, and hoping that Hibou doesn't fall off. I'm looking for all my friends and my various cousins and family friends when I hear voices behind me. I freeze, it's them.

"Hey Weasley, you should watch where you are going, you might kill someone with that big trunk of yours," A voice sneered behind me. I turn around and see that it's exactly who I thought it was. Cecilia Warrington, standing there with her gang of girls (who were all in Slytherin like her) that come at her beck and call. So basically, they make me want to throw up.

"Maybe you should watch were you are going. I wouldn't want my trunk to run over your feet. I wonder how they hold up your big head." I retorted. Margaret Montegue looked at me.

"That's the best you can do Weasley? You're losing your touch." She smirked, and Veronica Vaisley laughed. In their group, Cecilia Warrington was the head, and Margaret and Veronica backed her up. The rest of the girls in the groups I had never actually heard talk.

"Whatever," I said. I knew they weren't worth it, so this year I was going to try not to bother with them.

"Whatever," Veronica mimics.

"You know Veronica, when you resort to mimicking, that's how I know that you are out of ideas," I explain in a sarcastically sad voice. Then I turn around, ignoring their gaping faces, and try to find my friends.

Finally I find them at the last compartment in the train. Merlin, why would they sit there?

"Vic!" I hear a voice yell. I turn around and see Laura Jordan, my best friend (besides Teddy). Laura Jordan is the daughter of Alicia Spinnet (now Jordan) and Lee Jordan.

"Laura!" I yell and I hug her.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" I roll my eyes. That could only be Alex Wood. He was my other other best friend (besides Laura and Teddy). His parents were Oliver Wood and Katie Bell (now Wood), and he had inherited his parents' obsession with Qudditich. He was the captain this year, and an amazing Keeper, just like his dad. I played Seeker on the team.

"Hey Brooke and Ant," I said ignoring Alex. Brooke Davies is another one of my closest friends. Anthony Towler is too. We call him Ant, because he's really tall so it's funny to call him Ant, because they're so small.

"What, I don't get a hi?" Alex asks, his voice mimicking hurt.

"Nope," I plop myself down between Laura and Brooke and give him my best good girl grin, "That's what you get," Alex gives me a look, and Brooke rolls her chocolate brown eyes.

"C'mon really?" Brooke said, "I thought that you were all more mature then that,"

"Really? You had that much confidence in them?" Laura asks and her surprise is not fake. Both Alex and I give her looks.

"Well Vic's Head Girl and Alex's Qudditich Captain, so excuse me for thinking that they should be more responsible," But she's smiling when she says it. This time its Laura's turn to roll her eyes.

"Speaking of Heads," Anthony interrupts, "Shouldn't we be patrolling the corridors?" Anthony was Head Boy, which was good for me, because then at least I have a good friend that I have to do everything with. At least it's not _Alex._

"Oh, yeah!" I yell, "Also, I should probably look out for my cousins and make sure everything is okay. I promised my mother and their mothers that I would _try _and keep them out of trouble," I added as I saw their confused faces. Alex snorted.

"Well good luck with that!" he said.

"Alex!" Laura smacked him on the head. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're leaving me alone with them? Really? Why do you hate me?" Brooke asked.

"We'll be back soon," I promised and closed the door before Brooke could say anything else.

"So I'll take this side," I pointed to one end, "And you'll take that side." I pointed to the other side, the one that I had come in on. Maybe the Slytherins were down there, but they didn't tease him the way that they teased me, so he was going to be okay. Plus, if my cousins weren't the way I came in, then they had to be the other way.

"Okay, Vic," He said and we started patrolling. It took me exactly 10 seconds to figure out which compartment my cousins were in. I heard the boom of fireworks go off and I followed the sound. Sure enough, the compartment had James, Fred, Roxanne, Louis, Molly, and Dominique. When they saw me, their expressions changed to pure terror. Except for Molly, who hadn't even noticed that I came in.

"Just be glad I'm not Lucy," I told them. I hadn't thought it was possible for their expressions to show more terror. But they did, "Where is she anyway?"

"Well," James said, "I believe her exacts words when she left were," He put on his snottiest voice, "'I'm not going to spend my time babysitting you idiots! I'll be with my friends if you need me, which you better not!' And then she left to go with her Gryffinclaw friends." I smiled because James did actually sound a lot like Lucy. Nobody really hates Lucy, but nobody really likes her either. She's very full of herself, and sometimes snotty and rude. She has a group of friends in Gryffindor that we call the Gryffinclaws, because they're in Ravenclaw, but they act like they're in Ravenclaw.

"Okay, whatever. So where are Albus and Rose?" I ask, thinking that they were just putting on their robes or whatever.

"Aren't they with you?" Roxanne asked, dead calm. When Roxanne gets mad or worried or scared, she just gets calmer. Not raging up and down. Calm.

"No I thought that they were with you!" I almost yell. Oh Merlin this was not good. I had lost the _two first years_. They didn't know their way around Hogwarts, they didn't know their way around the train…oh Merlin, what was I going to do.

"Relax," Roxy says, "They've got to be around here somewhere because I saw them board the train. Then they saw us go into the compartment but didn't follow us, so we thought that they had gone with you. Why don't you go look for them, and we'll stay here in case they come back?"

"Okay," I said and walked out. Only after I walked out did I realize what she did. She had let me go out and do the dirty work, but _she_ got to stay there and set off fireworks with James, Fred and Dominique. That's the thing about Roxy. You never know if she's helping you, or hurting you. Personally, I think she should've been Sorted into Slytherin, the way she trick you into doing the things that she wants you to do. I opened compartment after compartment, looking for Rose and Albus. Finally, I found them in the last compartment in the hall with two girls and two other boys who looked like they were in their year.

"Hey, Rose, Al," I said.

"Who's that?" The one of the girls sneered and I instantly disliked her. She had dark black hair, brown eyes, and a hooked nose, "Is she your bodyguard or something?"

"Actually," Rose said, "She's our cousin who's in seventh year,"

"What House?" One of the boys asked. He had blonde hair, grey eyes, and a drawling voice. He looked me up and down, "Oh wait, she's your cousin? She's a Weasley so she must be in Gryffindor," He said Weasley and Gryffindor with distaste in his voice.

"Gryffindor is for losers," The girl sneered and put her hand up to her forehead and made an L when she said losers. Rose snorted.

"Yeah, cause Slytherin's so much better!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, it is, right Scorpius?" The girl asked the blonde boy, whose name I assumed was Scorpius. Wait a minute, Scorpius…

"Are you Scorpius Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?" He asked offended.

"No reason," I said, "Anyway I don't actually know what is happening here, but it needs to stop," I told them. The girl snorted.

"And you think that you're in charge of us and can control us?" she asked.

"Actually, she can," Rose interrupts before I can say anything, "She's Head Girl, Brielle," So that was what the girl's name was. Brielle looked at me, as if she was scanning me.

"C'mon, Scorpius, Gabriel, let's go. I wouldn't want to be in a compartment with that _Mudblood _any longer than I have to be," She stuck her hooked nose in the air and walked out. The boys followed. I assumed that the other boy's name was Gabriel. I turned to Rose and Albus and the other little girl, who like Al, had yet to say anything.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after getting on the train Al and I decided that we wanted to find an empty compartment to chat and such, so we were in here, but she was in here so it wasn't exactly empty but then we started talking, and then Brielle, Scorpius and Gabriel came in and they started insulting us and calling us names and saying how they were so much better and then you came in and they left." Rose explained.

"What exactly did they call you?" I asked, confused.

"Well they called her Mudblood," Rose said, confused, "What does that mean, Vic?" My heart stopped for a second.

"They called her WHAT?" I yelled.

"Mudblood. Is that bad Vic?" She asked. Laura came rushing in, with Alex and Brooke.

"Vic, what's the matter? I reckon the whole train could hear you!" she asked.

"Some other first years called this little girl Mudblood," I said silently.

"Mudblood? But…" she stopped as Rose was listening.

"What's a Mudblood?" Rose asked for the third time. I was about to speak up, but Alex spoke up.

"Listen Rose, a Mudblood is a very bad word, don't EVER call anyone that. It was wrong and bad of her to call you that, and if she ever calls you that again, tell Vic or me or a Professor because that isn't right. You will find out what it means someday though. But not now," Everyone just stood there and gaped. I was so surprised that Alex said something _mature_ to Rose. And he didn't look like he was kidding. He looked dead serious. He saw all of us gaping at him.

"What?" he asked, "Someone needed to say it!"

"Yes but you just said something and it was mature and you weren't kidding!" Laura explained joyfully.

"It happens occasionally," Alex said smugly. Just then Ant came in and found us all gaping at Alex.

"What happened?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Tri Again

A/N-I just wanted to give a HUGE THANKS to anyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted! It means so much to me, and you all made my Sunday last week! I've been excited all week to put this chapter up! No more of my blabbering. Onto the story…

We finally reached the castle, Alex still telling more of his stories. Pranks, getting in trouble, family trips, etc. It was really funny. I see Rose, Albus, and that little girl they met on the train standing next to them. Her hazel eyes are looking up at the castle in awe. Further along, I see that girl Brielle, Scorpius, and Gabriel. I have to keep a watch out for them. They might just be the next Loserins. Rose and Al see me, smile and wave. Alex tugs at my sleeve.

"Vic, are you coming or not? Laura and I are not going to stand here forever," he asks.

"Obviously you couldn't stand here forever," I point out, smirking, "You have to go to classes, and then when you don't go to classes, detention, and then you would've had to go to Quidditich Practices if you weren't kicked off the team for not going to class…" Alex looked alarmed. Key word was not detention, but Quidditich Captaincy. Sometimes I wonder if he's mentally sane.

"Come on Vic!" Alex yelled.

"Nah," I say, enjoying every moment, "I'll just stand here,"

"But then you'll miss classes and…" He starts in a high-pitched voice and doesn't even sound like me.

"I never said forever, I just said I would stand here," I remind him.

"Vic, please," Laura begs. I sigh, and start walking to the castle. Alex looks from me to Laura in astonishment.

"Girls," he mutters. We both glare at him. I'm halfway from where we were standing to the castle. I turn back.

"Are you guys coming or what?" I ask. Alex stares some more in astonishment, and Laura grabs his arm and starts dragging him into the castle. Well, Laura can't pull him, he just starts walking. But he doesn't make her let go of his arm. I wonder if he's ever going to wash that jacket again…

"Vic, Laura, Alex! There you are!" Brooke yells, waving us over to the Gryffindor table where she saved us seats. Merlin bless her. I sit down in between her and Laura. Alex sits on the other side of Laura, while Ant is on the other side of Brooke.

"Oh my Godric, I'm in the middle!" I say. Alex gives me an are-you-mentally-stable-look.

"Who cares?" he asks, hissing. I'm about to hiss back a retort, but then Neville (or Professor Longbottom) came in with a long line of first year students. Alex groaned.

"This is going to take forever!" he said, his stomach already growling.

"Baby," I said, and he glared at me. I smiled sweetly. Neville takes out the Sorting Hat and puts it on his stool. He backs up and it begins to sing its song.

"Oh, many, many years ago

The foundings decided to bestow

All of their knowledge

Because they had to acknowledge

That they wouldn't live forever,

So now I have to endeavor

Sorting you into your house

Every year I rouse.

Now each house has it special traits,

Or I could never sort you straight.

Gryffindors are brave,

And usually misbehave

Slytherins are sly and cunning

So you'd better start running

Ravenclaws are smart

When they get lots of work, they never fall apart

Hufflepuffs are loyal

Their love for others in royal

So come, try me on.

Just one look, and then you're gone

I'll tell you where you ought to be

Because there is nothing that the Sorting Hat can't see!" When the hat finished its song, everyone applauded. Then, Professor Longbottom took out a sheet of paper began to read the names on it.

"Adams, Kasey," I watched as the little girl's eyes grew wide, and she slowly walked up and the Sorting Hat was put on her head. If she had looked scared before, she looked worse now. She did look like she liked having a dirty old hat on her head. I figured that she was probably muggleborn.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted, and I was surprised. A muggleborn in Slytherin? Good luck to her.

"Anderson, Ryan," Professor Longbottom said.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and I applauded as Ryan took a seat at the table. I watched as Baker, Leo was made a Hufflepuff and Boot, Alexia was made a Ravenclaw.

"Burges, Cassandra," was the next name. I just stared in shock.

"Victoire, what's wrong?" Laura whispered, seeing my expression.

"That was the little girl that was being made fun of on the train," I hissed back. Laura's (and Alex's who had been listening to our conversation) and my eyes darted towards that little girl, just in time to hear what house she was sorted into.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and I cheered. I was glad she wasn't in Slytherin. The Sorting continued, a few more Hufflepuffs, loads of Ravenclaws, a few Slytherins, but no more Gryffindors.

"Goyle, Gabriel," was called and I scowled. He was one of the kids that made fun of that Cassandra girl on the train.

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted out, and I rolled my eyes. That was the perfect place _for him_. The rest of the Sorting went undisturbed until…

"Jones, Gwen," was called out. Then, everyone started whispering. I turned, confused to Laura, Alex, Brooke and Ant.

"Wow, someone who's not a Weasley/Potter reducing the school to whispers," Laura said, looking impressed, "Who is she?" Brooke looked at Laura.

"You don't know?" she exclaimed.

"No," Laura and I said at the same time.

"She's Gwenog Jones' daughter!" Brooke explained.

"You mean the Quidditich player?" I asked.

"No," Brooke said giving me a look, "Gwenog Jones, Gertie Keddle's friend, of course,"

"Oh," I said, "That makes much more sense; didn't she live only about a thousand years ago?"

"Yep," Brooke said.

"Look, guys, Professor Longbottom wants us to be quiet," Ant said, "Can we finish this conversation later?" We all nod. After a few minutes, silence resumes.

"Alright, now we can continue with the Sorting," Professor Longbottom said, "Miss Jones, please go up now," A little girl with skin that was somewhere between olive and dark skinned ran up to the hat. Everyone was gorging their eyes into her, that must've been uncomfortable for an eleven year old.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out, and Gwen's whole body showed relief. She sat down at the table.

"Longbottom, Alice," was called with pride two names later. I guess even though teachers can't show favoritism, they can still show pride.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted and Alice sat at the Gryffindor Table while her father beamed with pride.

"Maddox, Madeline," was sorted into Slytherin and then it was "Malfoy, Scorpius". I felt everyone lean forward in interest, like they had for me and all my relatives.

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat called out and Scorpius ran to the Slytherin table.

As, "Malone, Rebecca" was Sorted into Ravenclaw, I turned to Laura.

"Al is soon, right?" I asked.

"Relax, Vic, we're only on M's, N's now," she said as "Nott, Isabella" was made a Slytherin. "Oakley, Mary" was made a Hufflepuff, and "Parker, Jane" a Slytherin, and then it was Al's turn.

"Potter, Albus," was called, and everyone leaned in again. Al walked up to the Sorting Hat slowly, as every step was taking him closer to his doom. I knew that this was the moment that he had been dreading for months, what house he would be in. He sat down, and a minute later, the Sorting Hat called out,

"Gryffindor!" Everyone, including me and all my cousins, cheered and you almost couldn't hear, "Rivers, Olivia", being called up. There wasn't another Gryffindor until, "Sloper Michael".

"Now it's almost Rose's turn, right?" Brooke whispered as, "Voss, Noah" became a Slytherin.

"Weasley, Rose" was called next in fact, and Brooke smiled smugly as she had predicted right. Everyone leaned in again, their eyes still eager in anticipation.

"Gryffindor!" was called a few minutes later, and we all stood and cheered. There weren't many people now. "White, David" was a Ravenclaw, "Young, Paul" a Gryffindor (yes!) and then, "Zabini, Brielle" was called. All of my friends rolled our eyes as the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin after about 5 seconds. Alex's stomach was starting to rumble, but luckily after, "Zouch, Jacob" was made a Hufflepuff, the Sorting was over.

A/N-I was going to do the opening feast as one chapter, but it was going to be WAY too long, so I decided to end it here. So, to answer the question that people may or may not have (probably not) have, I just want to get cleared up is, 38 is not too young to have a baby. I have heard of people that have had babies that are older than that (like 51) and they're fine. Also, I know Gwenog's age because I look on Harry Potter Wiki, and it had her year of birth as 1968, so I just figured everything out from that. So, yeah. Also, Cassandra, Michael, and Gwen might not seem important to you now, but they will be. Trust me, Cassandra especially, is definitely someone that _will be important._ Also, in case you care, I do actually have a list of all the people in this year, and what house they're in, which took me like 2 hours to make. So…next Sunday, Opening Feast Part 2! Also, I have started a prequel! Letters of Laughter and Love (which I uploaded yesterday) is the prequel to Just Tri Again! Yay! I also have a story, Sœurs, which is about moments in the life of Victoire and Dominique.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Tri Again

A/N-Yet another chapter, on a Sunday. Shocker. Part 2 of the Opening Feast. It has a whole lot of foreshadowing (I hope).

Since the Sorting was over, I was waiting for Professor McGonagall to give the opening speech, so we could have dinner. Everyone was staring up at the table where she and all of the other teachers sat.

"I'll give the speech at the end," she said, "Now, let's eat!" Platefuls of food appeared and we all dug in.

"So, Gwen Jones' mother is really Gwenog Jones?" Laura asked. We hadn't finished out conversation from earlier.

"Yep," Brooke said, "She had her a little later because she didn't want the birth of her daughter to stop her from playing Quidditich,"

"But I thought that you said that she was Gertie Keddle's friend?" I asked in mock surprise. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Wait, how old was she when she had Gwen?" Laura asked.

"Um, I don't actually know…" Brooke started but Alex interrupted her.

"38," he said matter-of-factly. Both Laura and I stared at him.

"Wow Alex, I didn't know you followed gossip stuff like that so closely," Brooke said, and she wasn't mocking him. Brooke might be very smart, but she absolutely _lived _for _Witch Weekly._

"Yeah, Alex, I didn't know you followed gossip like that so closely," I said. I had just managed to mock Brooke and make fun of Alex. Score 1 for Victoire! No, actually, score 2!

"I don't," Alex said stubbornly, and Brooke actually looked disappointed.

"Then how do you know how old she was?" Laura asked, confused.

"Well, because my parents had me memorize stuff about famous Quidditich players," Alex said with a shrug.

"So you know like, all of their ages?" Laura asked.

"More like I know their stats," Alex explained.

"Wait, but that still doesn't explain how you knew she was 38 when she had her daughter…" I started.

"Oh, well because I know her year of birth is 1968, so she would've been 38 in 2006," he said.

"Oh my Godric!" I yelled. Laura looked alarmed.

"What Vic?" she asked worriedly.

"Alex,"I paused, "can," another pause, "do" another pause, "MATH!" I yelled. Laura, Ant and Brooke rolled their eyes. Alex glared at me.

"This isn't shocking to any of you?" I asked in mock surprise.

"No, it isn't Vic, because they, unlike you, have _faith in me," _he said.

"Faith Johnson is in you?" I asked, smirking. Faith Johnson was a girl in our grade, who was in Hufflepuff, "I mean, I know Hufflepuffs are friendly, but not that friendly…" Everyone laughed.

"Merlin Vic! What is wrong with you?" Alex shouted.

"I think the real problem is what is wrong with you," I retort, "I mean, I'm not the one that has _a girl in my body," _Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Well, Vic, it's just clear to me why McGonagall picked you to be Head Girl. Is it clear to you?" She asked, smirking.

"Crystal," I answered half-smiling, half-smirking.

"So, guys, can we get back to the actual conversation we were having, or are we just going to sit here and listen to Vic argue with everyone about nothing?" Laura asked. She was trying to keep the peace, like usual.

"I'm not arguing with _everyone_," I shout, pretending to be hurt, "Just Alex, but he doesn't count,"

"Hey!" Alex shouted indignantly. Laura rolled her eyes.

"See, Vic this is what I mean," she explains.

"So, we were talking about Gwen Jones," Brooke said.

"Gee, I wonder where they got the idea of _that_ name from…" I said sarcastically. Laura chose to ignore my clever comment.

"Wait, Alex, how did you know that Gwenog Jones was born in 1968?" Laura asked suddenly.

"Oh, well my parents have me and all of my siblings memorize the stats of important Quidditich players. Like, average goals, date of birth, team, position, stuff like that," He shrugged, "It's no big deal," Alex's parents Katie and Oliver were nice, but they were Quidditich obsessed, like Alex. Gee, I wonder where he gets it from…his little (and only) sister Christina, can name every player on every international Quidditich team and what position they play.

"_It's no big deal?" _Ant asked, "Mate, I wish I knew the stats of _one _Quidditich player!"

"Yeah, well," Alex blushed.

"Aw, is Alex a little embarrassed?" I asked in mock sadness. He glared at me. Now instead of being red, he was seeing red. It was hilarious.

"So, Gwen Jones," Laura changed the topic back to her (for the second time).

"Yeah, they named her after her mum," Brooke added quickly.

"Gee, I couldn't guess," I said in a fake surprise tone.

"So she's in Gryffindor," Ant added, "Do you think she's going to be friends with Rose?"

"Maybe," I said, "So who are the people in Gryffindor?"

"The girls are Rose, Alice, Gwen, that girl that you said was being teased on the train…" Brooke said. She has the uncanny ability to remember small details. Especially if they are gossip details.

"Cassandra," I interrupted, "Her name is Cassandra,"

"Fine. Rose, Alice, Gwen, _Cassandra,_" She give me an-are-you-happy-now-look. I smile and nod. Alex rolls his eyes and I glare at him, "and then there is one more, because they are five," she frowns, as if trying to remember.

"Wasn't her name Abigail?" Ant asked. Brooke sat up straight as if she was struck by lightning.

"Yes, that's it!" She smiles in triumph, "Now, the boys,"

"Well there's Al," I pointed out.

"Yes, Vic, Al _is _Gryffindor," Brooke is talking to me as though I am 3.

"Just making a statement," I say, holding my hands up in surrender.

"I don't really remember the other boys…" Brooke frowns, and purses her lips in concentration.

"Whatever," I say, "We'll know who they are eventually,"

"Yeah, I suppose," Laura says.

"Ooh, dessert!" I say, as the main course is replaced with a desert course, which has several pies and cakes.

"Ooh, apple, my favorite!" Brooke yells, and helps herself to a piece of apple pie, "Dis uff e o ood!" she says. Ant starts laughing.

"What?" Laura asks, after she whips her mouth with her napkin. Laura is so polite, while Alex is shoving food in his mouth like there's no tomorrow. Brooke swallows.

"I meant to say that this is so good," she says, hitting Ant on the shoulder for laughing at her. Ant stops laughing.

"Oh," Laura says.

"Thanks for laughing at me, Ant" she throws him an accusing glace.

"Welcome," Ant says, while shoving another piece of pie (his favorite was apple too).

"Wow, two parts are arguing like idiots and it's not Vic and Alex!" Laura notices. I look up from my chocolate cake and glare at her.

"That's because I'm too busy eating my cake to argue with Alex. It would spoil it," I explain.

"Oh, it would?" Alex retorts. Laura rolls her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Laura muttered. Brooke nodded.

"Next time, honey, just don't say anything," she added.

"Agreed," Ant said, "Just not the honey part,"

"Do you have a problem with the way I talk?" Brooke asks Ant.

"And we're back on square one. Why must I always be in the middle of so many arguing people?" she asked nobody. We all glare at her.

"You know Laura, if you're not happy with us, you can just find new friends," I tease.

"Maybe I should," she teases back.

"Well then this is _over_," I laugh.

"I'm tearing up," Laura says, and we both laugh, "Don't worry; I could never leave you guys. I love you all,"

"Aw," I said, "But are you sure you don't like _one _of us _more than the others?" _She glares at me. I know she likes Alex and Alex likes her. So I have decided to make it my job this year to get them together. But they don't know about this.

"Oh, Vic, don't flatter yourself," she says with a smile but gives me a look that says if I don't stop right now, I going to regret it. Ooh, she so likes him. I get her to admit it later.

"I shall flatter myself all that I want," I say, "I finished my cake!" I announce.

"That's so exciting Vic," Laura says in a bored tone, "I'm practically trembling," once everyone looks away, she gives me a-thank-you-glance. I smile and nod. But I mouth; _We'll talk about this later. _She gulps and nods.

"So…when do you think Professor McGonagall's going to make the Opening Speech?" I ask. They all shrugged. Just then, Professor McGonagall stood up and asked for attention.

"I think she's going to make it now," Laura says.

"Really?" I ask, in mock surprise.

"Hey, shut up," Alex says and we turn our attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you," she said, once everyone had quieted down, "I would like to welcome everyone to what I'm sure is going to be another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Before I send you to your dorms, I would like to make a few announcements. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone unless they enter with permission or are with a teacher. Any and all products from Wizard's Wizarding Wheezes are _banned,_" She looked at Fred, James, Roxy and their gang of troublemakers when she said it, "Seventh years, you will have the same schedule as last year for obvious reasons. The Head Boy and Girl are Victoire Weasley and Anthony Towler. If you have any questions, and can't find a professor, please talk to them. Speaking of that, I need to speak with them after, so could you two please come to my office?" We nod, "Good, so on Friday we will be having a special announcement and feast so please make sure you're prepared," seeing everyone expression of shock and confusion she said, "You will learn what it is about on Friday. Thank you and could the Prefects please lead all of the kids up to their dorms?"

"So Ant and I will go to the meeting and meet you all upstairs in the common room afterwards?" I ask, and they all nod.

"See you there," Laura says, and she, Alex and Brooke take off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Let's go," I say and we head off to the Headmistress' Office.

A/N-Wow that was really long! I hope you are all excited to find out what the announcement is! It's very important (hint hint wink wink). That will be coming up in the next few chapters. I know that this chapter is mostly Victoire and her friends talking, but still. I hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Just Tri Again

A/N-Here is another chapter…Happy Mother's Day!

"So what do you think Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us about?" I asked Ant. He threw me an are-you-stupid look.

"Maybe head responsibilities?" He says.

"Merlin, I was just trying to make conversation," I said.

"Next time, let _me _make the conversation," he says.

"You're sounding like Alex now! It's kind of scary," I remark.

"How do I sound like Alex?" he asks curiously.

"The controlling tone, the way you're talking, etc. etc. blah blah blah," I say, "Do I really have to go into detail?"

"Yes," He smirks.

"Ooh, the smirk's one too," I add. Then I stop a few minutes later, just before we turn down the corridor where her office is.

"What?" Ant asks, annoyed.

"We don't know the password to Professor McGonagall's Office…how are we going to get in?" I ask.

"I don't know…"

"How about she tells you and invites you in?" Professor McGonagall says from behind us. Ant jumps and I laugh.

"You know, you didn't have to refer to yourself in the third person…" I pointed out.

"Yes, Vic, your main concern is that she referred to herself in the third person, not the fact that she might have been following us," Ant points out, which I suppose is his way of trying to make me look stupid.

"Yes, you see Ant, I've got my priorities straight," I saw before turning my head and marching off towards Professor McGonagall's Office. They follow me.

"Vance," she says, and the gargles leap aside. I stare at her, confused. I knew Emmeline Vance had died in the Second Wizarding War, but why was her name the password? Professor McGonagall saw my face.

"Out of respect, every week I change the password of my office to a different person who was in the war, it doesn't matter if they lived or died," she explains.

"Ah, that makes sense," I say. She nods.

"Come up to my office, we have lots to discuss," She says and we follow her up the stairs. Minutes later, we're all sitting down, her behind her desk. She grabs a piece of paper that she has lying there and looks at it. I suppose it has notes on what she wants to say. That would be very Professor McGonagally.

"Ah, yes," she says, "Congratulations. You have been chosen to be Head Girl and Head Boy. This is a huge responsibility and I hope that you are proud to be chosen. As Heads you will have many responsibilities and privileges. First, you have access to the Prefects bathroom and you may choose and change the password, but you must allow all of the other prefects to know. Second, you will be in charge of a meeting with all of the prefects to help you figure out special events and such. This will take place in the same room as it did the last few years, do you remember where that is?"

We both nod. It is a room concealed behind a statue. It's where the prefects meet and the Heads have a separate place to figure everything out and such. Prefects are only allowed in there on meeting days.

"Good," Professor McGonagall continues, "You will also be in charge of the password there. Prefects are only allowed in there on meeting days, and that room will be used for the two of you to figure out and plans events and such. You are also responsible for scheduling and planning Prefect Rounds and also Head Rounds…" She trailed on for another five minutes about our responsibilities. Finally she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Professor," I said immediately, "What is happening on Friday?" Professor McGonagall looked at me tiredly.

"I don't know," she said.

"_You don't know?"_ I gaped in astonishment. She nodded.

"All I know is that the Minister is coming on Friday and it is apparently this is very important and celebratory, so in his opinion, we need to have a big feast," she pursed her lips which showed me exactly what she thought of all of this, "But none the less, Minister Morgan seems to think that this is very important, so we must treat it as such. I must say, I am very anxious to see what is so important to him,"

"Do you think it's bad?" I asked in horror. Professor McGonagall thought about it for a moment, and then spoke slowly, it seemed that she was carefully choosing each word.

"Minister Morgan," she started, "Minister Morgan is a man who knows what he wants and is not afraid to use any means to get it," She looked directly at me, "Do you remember the scandal when he was elected Minister?" I nodded. He had beat Kingsley out for the job. Everyone was horrified that Kingsley wasn't Minister and no one understood why he wasn't reelected. My aunts, uncles, parents, and grandparents had talked to many people, and they hadn't found anyone that voted for Minister Morgan (well then found one, but that's another story). They were very suspicious and they weren't the only ones. The _Daily Prophet_ practically screamed, _Scandal at the Ministry_, for weeks. Although nothing had ever been proven, everyone was suspicious. Now the elections were coming up, and I suppose that Minister Morgan needs the votes if he wants to continue being Minister.

"Do you mean?" I asked horrified, "That whatever he is planning he thinks that it will get him more votes so that he can remain Minister?" Professor McGonagall just nodded. I opened my mouth to say something else, but she cut me off.

"Now, are there any other questions, or are we done?" she asks, and she gives me a look that clearly states, end of discussion. I frown slightly, though she doesn't seem to notice.

"No, I don't have any more," Ant says, "What about you Vic?"

"Can't think of any," I say casually, even though my mind is miles away. Professor McGonagall nods.

"Good," she says, "If you think of anymore, come and see me. Dismissed," she waves her hand and Ant and I stand up and start to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and Miss Weasley," she calls as I'm about to leave. I turn around.

"I would be very careful if I were you. You and your cousins are extremely famous, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't think that whatever this important announcement is, has to do with you or any of your relatives," she says, her eyes peering over the top of her glasses.

"Alright, thank you Professor," I say.

"Vic! Are you coming or what?" Ant yells back up the staircase. I suppose he's already down there. Professor McGonagall sighs.

"Well, you'd better go with Mr. Towler. Goodnight Miss Weasley," she says, and I head down the stairs to where Ant is waiting, tapping his foot.

"What did she say to you?" he asks.

"She wanted to tell me that she thought that whatever this special announcement that Minister Morgan is planning probably will include me or my various relatives," I say.

"Well isn't that just bright and cheerful," he says sarcastically.

"That's another sign," I tell him. He looks at me confused.

"A sign of what?" he asks.

"A sign that you're turning out like Alex," I say. He laughs.

"But seriously Vic, what do you think this announcement is?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say honestly, "But I do know that I don't think it's going to be a good one,"

"What if it is and you're overreacting for nothing?" he asks.

"Have you ever met Minister Morgan?" I ask.

"No," he says, trying not to look surprised, "Have you?"

"Yes," I say. He looks confused. Then the light bulb goes off.

"Oh, yeah, Vic I forget that you're famous, practically royalty sometimes," He says.

"Thanks?" I say, confused. He laughs.

"It's a good thing. So when did you meet him?" he asks.

"Oh, at this werewolf benefit my parents put together, for people like my father. It was really weird. He came up to me and cameras were rolling and stuff and he acted all nice to me and whatnot. We took a bunch of pictures, all of which were featured in the latest, _Witch Weekly, _and then as soon as the cameras were off, he acted like I didn't exist and then went to talk to Harry Potter because he had come by to check on me," I explain.

"Really?" Ant asks.

"Yeah, and when he saw Harry, he was like, 'That's Harry Potter! It would be really good for me to be seen with Harry Potter. Let's go'."

"That's stupid," Ant says.

"Yeah, but whatever, I don't really care. At least he didn't try and upgrade his self-image on RD," I say. RD is what most people call Remembrance Day. It's on May 2 (incidentally my birthday too) and it is the Day of the Battle of Hogwarts. We aren't allowed to have homework, classes, fun or do anything really on Remembrance Day. Just remember and be thankful that we're still alive today. My family and I always celebrate my birthday a few days later, because Remembrance Day is not really an appropriate day to have a celebration. Especially if you're a Weasley/Potter or something.

"Yeah," Ant says, and we walk the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I reach the dorm and walk up to my room. I'm exhausted, and I just want to go to bed. But unluckily for me, that, of course, is not possible. Laura, Alex and Brooke are waiting for me in the common room. Brooke and Laura were fast asleep and Alex looked like he almost was. Laura was actually sleeping on Alex shoulder, and I smirked. Those two are _so _in love. Now I just have to have them admit it.

"Hi guys," I say, and Alex opens his eyes a little, "GUYS!" They all sit up alert.

"Oh, hi Vic," Laura yawns, rubbing her eyes. Brooke's still waking up too. She stretches her arms.

"How come you guys are already asleep?" I ask in shock, "We were only gone for half an hour!"

"Well, my brothers and sister kept me up for half the night last night, so I'm exhausted," Alex says.

"Same with Thomas. He would come in my room every five minutes and be like, 'Do you have to go to school? Do you? Do you really?'" I laugh.

"Laura?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'm just tired," she yawns, "Do there have to be a reason?"

"No there doesn't be," Ant says, "Vic is just being Vic," I hit his arm.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, pretending to be annoyed.

"Nothing," he says, quickly.

"Ooh, scaredy-cat," Brooke says.

"Am not!" Ant yells.

"Are too!" Brooke yells back.

"When you two are finished acting five, you should go to bed. It's past your bedtime," I say mockingly.

"Oh, very funny Vic," Ant says sarcastically.

"Just saying," I smile sweetly. Laura rolls her eyes at me, "I'm older than you," It was true. I was born in 2000, so I had turned 17 in May, whereas they still had a few months to go.

"And you never let us forget it," Alex muttered under his breath. I shot him a glare.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll get our revenge when she turns 65 and is a senior citizen, and we're still 64," Brooke said, smirking. This time I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, "I'm going to be mature and go to bed," I started heading towards Laura, Brooke and my dorm.

"Yes, because Vic is so mature," Alex muttered under his breath. Again.

"If you have something to say Alex, then say it. Don't mutter it under your breath," I said, smirking. I turn to Laura and Brooke, "Are you coming up, or what?"

"Yeah," Laura said, yawning. It had been a long day and we were all ready to go to bed even if it was early. It seemed like everyone else agreed with us.

"Brooke?" I ask.

"Yeah," she said, "Night boys," she said, following Laura and I up the stairs.

"Night girls," Ant mocked and went towards the boy's dormitory. I just rolled my eyes. Honestly.

"Night," Ant said before following Ant.

"Night," Laura and I chorused and we all went into our dorms.

"Did you notice that they changed the sign on the door?" Brooke asked once we were in our dorm.

"Um, Brooke, I hate to break it to you, but they do that every year, because we change years. It would've been weird for it to say sixth years," I point out. Brooke glared at me.

"Obviously I know that, I'm just saying it's weird to be a seventh year," she says as she plops down on her bed.

"So, Laura," I turn to her, "When are you going to tell Alex that you like him?"

"I DON'T LIKE ALEX!" She screams. Flora Clark, and Grace Hall, the other two girls in our dorm, who we just never clicked with, turn around and stare at her as though she just blew up. In a way, she had.

"You do so," I said, and Brooke nods her head in agreement.

"Honey, it could not be more obviously unless you jumped in front of the Knight Bus screaming it," Brooke says. Laura glares at Brooke.

"Brooke," I mocked mad, "We don't want to give Laura any ideas on how to proclaim her undying love for Alex. She could just tell _him,_ it doesn't have to be so _dramatic." _

"Yes it does," Brooke played along, "When you confess you're undying love for your one true love, you want to make it special!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because jumping in front of the Knight Bus and getting killed is 'special,'" I said.

"Look guys," Laura broke in, "I don't have any 'undying love' for Alex so will you two PLEASE JUST STOP IT!" I stared at her. Laura scarcely ever got mad. So I knew it was time to stop it.

"But," I ventured one more question, "If you did love him, would you tell me?" Laura stopped and stared.

"I don't know," she muttered, "I don't know anything anymore,"

"Not true," Brooke teased, "You know the alphabet, the colors of the rainbow your feelings for Alex…" Laura glared at her.

"Actually that's not true," I fake scolded. Laura seemed really depressed, so I was trying to cheer her up.

"What?" Laura and Brooke asked at the same time.

"Laura does not know one of those things," I said.

"What?" Brooke asked confused, "Her feeling for Alex?" Laura, however, knew which one I was talking about and had started laughing. Mission accomplished. I cheered her up.

"No," I said, "The colors of the rainbow. She always forgets indigo." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. Laura stopped choked back a laugh.

"Actually, I really always do forget indigo," she says. Truthfully, she does.

"Okay," Brooke said skeptically, "What are the colors of the rainbow then?" Laura and I rolled our eyes.

"You can't ask her that now," I pointed out.

"Why not?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Because we were just talking about indigo. So obviously I'll remember it," Laura pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Brooke said, comprehension dawning on her face.

"You see, Brooke," I said, "What you have to do is ask sometime she's not expecting it. You have to be sneaky, like a puma!" I yelled, and when I said puma I jumped up behind Laura. She screamed and hit me with a pillow. I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground.

"Victoire-hit-Weasley-hit-you-hit-are-hit-so-hit-mean!" she shouted, still hitting me with the pillow. Then Brooke started laughing.

"You know Brooke, it's not nice to laugh at others in their time of misfortune. What most friends would do is help them," I pointed out. Brooke sighed.

"Laura will you stop hitting Vic with a pillow?" she asked.

"No," Laura said. Brooke looked at me and shrugged.

"Nothing I can do, Vic," she said and flopped down on her bed, picking up the latest _Witch Weekly_. I glared at her.

"Thanks a million," I said sarcastically.

"Anything for a friend," she replied, grinning.

"Laura, are you done now?" I asked.

"No," she said. So instead of letting her continue hitting me, I grabbed the pillow and threw it on the other side of the room. Flora Clark looked up from her bed, where she was sitting reading.

"Excuse me," she said, "But your um pillow is over here."

"Yeah I know," I said. Brooke was smirking from underneath her article, _25 Fail-free Ways to Charm a Wizard_. I walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed the pillow. Then I walked back and placed it gently on Laura's bed. Then I turned to Brooke. It was time for revenge.

"So Brooke," I said casually, "Whatcha reading?" She gave me a look.

"_Witch Weekly, _oh smart one," she said sarcastically. Now I gave her a look.

"I could figure that out from the cover," I pointed out, "I was more wondering why you were reading the article, _25 Fail-free Ways to Charm a Wizard…_is there a wizard that you need to charm Brooke?" I asked, smirking. Brooke blushed, and hid behind her magazine.

"No, I was looking for tips to help Laura," she said smoothly. I gave her a skeptical look and Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure," I said, putting emphasis on sure. Brooke smiled a bit too brightly.

"Now, Vic, leave me alone, I have studying to do," she said.

"Studying?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Vic. Studying. It's a noun. It means to look over things you learned to make sure you understand them," Brooke explains patiently, as if I were three.

"I know what it means," I snap, "I just thought you meant for school for a second so I was confused."

"Oh," Brooke says thoughtfully, "You could've just said that."

"While you didn't…" I start, but Laura interrupts me.

"Guys, please stop," she begs. Laura hates fighting.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay," Brooke says and turns the page to read an article about, _Are the Next Generation of Weird Sisters really better than the old ones? _

"Yes," I say.

"What?" Brooke asks absentmindedly.

"The Next Generation of Weird Sisters is definitely better than the old one," I say.

"Oh, yeah," Brooke agrees, nodding, "I don't even see why they need to put it in there."

"Guys," Laura says, "It's getting late, and I think we should go to bed because we have to get up early to go to school tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah," I say and half an hour later we are all dressed in pajamas and ready for bed.

"Well," Laura says after we're all in bed, "Here's hoping this is a good last year!"

"Yeah," I said, "Night."

"Night," Brooke says.

"Night," Laura says. I thought about what Laura said that she hopes this is going to be a good last year. By the way things went today, I wasn't really hopeful.

A/N-Wow. Eight chapters for one day. That's got to be a record or something…well anyway I know that these chapters have been more filler chapters than actual contributing-to-the-plot-chapters, but I hope that you still like them anyway. Avery important contributing-to-the-plot chapter is going to be up in the next few chapters, I just don't know which…anyway I hoped you liked it and check back next Sunday for the next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who favorited, reviewed, or alerted! A special thanks to _My Flawed Design, Nymphadora Bellamort Weasley, _and _Spiralling-Down, _as they have reviewed every almost every chapter! They are amazing, and I just really wanted to say thank you to them!


	9. Chapter 9

Just Tri Again

_I was running, running fast, as fast as I could. My lungs were getting heavier with each step that I took and I was beginning to see purple splotches. I could tell I had been doing this for a while._

"_Come on Vic," A voice said next to me. I thought I was hallucinating, but there was no mistaking that turquoise hair._

"_Teddy?" I asked confused, "What are we doing here? What's going on?"_

"_It's okay Vic, it's going to be okay, just keep running!" He encouraged. I looked up, I could see nothing but trees overhead and in front of me was a worn-down path that we were running on._

"_Why are we running?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear me._

"_It's coming closer, Vic," he said, and he looked truly scared._

"_What? What's coming closer?" I asked, and I could feel my eyes getting bigger._

"_Vic, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," he said, and he truly sounded sorry._

"_What's your fault? What did you do?" I asked. I stumbled on a branch, and he tried to steady me. But we ended up falling on the ground. _

"_I love you Victoire Weasley," he said and leaned down and kissed me on the lips. Then there was a roar behind us and Teddy's eyes widened. _

"_What was that?" I asked in shock._

"_It's here," he said, his face and voice showing true fear._

"_What's here?" I asked, "What is it?" He didn't answer, just looked up at the sky. Then all of a sudden he was fading, getting smaller and smaller with every passing second. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to know what was going on._

"Vic, wake up!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. My eyes immediately snapped open, and I sat up.

"What?" I said, already fully awake.

"Oh, nothing," Laura said, "Brooke has been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes, and she was getting frustrated."

"So you to wake me up you decided to yell at the top of your lungs?" I asked. Brooke nodded.

"Honey, nothing else was going to wake you anyway," she told me, inspecting her nails.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Brooke replied. She finished inspecting her nails, and finding them perfect set them down on the table.

"So how did you both sleep?" Laura asked. She seemed to be staring directly at me.

"Fine," Brooke said. Laura continued to look at me.

"How did you sleep Vic?" she asked, as if she knew the answer.

"Fine," I lied.

"Honey, you are a terrible liar," Brooke said, and picked up her brush and started to comb her hair.

"What?" I asked.

"Vic, did you have a nightmare last night?" Laura asked, her voice full of concern.

"No I…maybe…kind of…how did you know?" I stumbled.

"Um, well it might've had something to do with the fact that you were yelling in your sleep," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Oh, um I did have an um nightmare…what was I yelling?" I asked.

"You were yelling 'What? What is it?' and then you started yelling 'Teddy!'" Brooke said.

"So," Laura asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to know the answer, "What was your nightmare about?"

"Don't remember," I said, trying to sound casual, even though I remembered exactly what it was about. Brooke raised one eyebrow skeptically; she's very good at this.

"Uh-huh," she said and I could tell that she didn't believe me.

"I'm going to go get ready," I mutter under my breath, and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I could feel Laura's concerned eyes and Brooke's skeptical eyes watching me as I went into the bathroom.

I knew this conversation was _not_ over.

At breakfast, I tried to act like nothing was wrong. I loaded down my plate with waffles, and began to drown them in syrup. After that, I started to stuff them into my mouth.

"So, Vic," Ant started slowly, "The girls told us you had a nightmare last night…"

"Tanks buys," I meant to say thanks guys, but with my mouth full of food, it came out like that. Brooke laughed.

"I'm sorry Vic, I couldn't understand you, could you repeat yourself?" she asked with a smirk. I shot her a glare, and swallowed my food.

"I said thanks guys," I was sure to say it slowly and pronounce each syllable, "Do you understand now?" I gave her a smirk. Brooke and I fight like this so much, but we don't really mean it, it's more like a thing we do. Brooke nodded.

"Yes, Vic, thanks," she said way too cheerfully.

"Good," I said and went back to eating-or stuffing-my mouth with food.

"So, Vic, what was it about?" Alex asked. I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but Alex is _very _nosy.

"I don't remember," I said. Alex was about to say something else, but The Professor Longbottom came by to hand out the schedules and I took mine and ran off to Ancient Runes before anyone could question me again.

Ancient Runes was on the other side of the castle from the Great Hall, and I was out of breath by the time I got there. I was early, so I picked my usual seat and sat down in it. I didn't have any friends in this class, so I was worried about who I was going to sit next to. Alex, Laura, Brooke and Ant didn't take Ancient Runes. I looked around the class: I wasn't friends with any of these people. I mean, I would've even been glad to see Flora Clarke or Grace Hall, but they weren't in this class either. But Cecilia Warrington and Margaret Montegue were. _Perfect._ I looked around but no Veronica. I smirked. She wasn't exactly the best wand of the bunch, as much as I _hate_ saying that. Not.

"Hey, Victoire," Cecilia yelled, "Who are you sitting next to? No one because you've got no friends, right?" I opened my mouth to yell a retort at her, when something completely unexpected happened.

"Actually, I'm sitting next to her Cecilia, do you have a problem with that?" I looked up in shock. Standing next to me was a tall boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. I didn't know him.

"Victorie's sitting next to _Kevin_?" Cecilia cackles, "Aw, aren't those two so lovey-dovey?"

"I wouldn't talk about that if I were you Cecilia," I retorted, "Because you have a different boyfriend every day, and you always seem very "lovey-dovey" until you have a different one the next day." Cecilia looked at me in shock. She opened her mouth but at that moment Professor Kirke walked in.

"Hello, everyone," he said with a smile, "Shall we get started?" I turned around from Cecilia and looked at Professor Kirke with a fake expression of interest.

"Nice one," Kevin said to me later, when we were translating a set of runes.

"Thanks," I said back, "I have a question though."

"What?" he whispered. We were whispering because we didn't want Professor Kirke to hear us, even though he has terrible hearing.

"Why did you sit next to me?" I asked. It had been bothering me for a while.

"Because I hate Cecilia, and she was being mean to you, so I wanted to shut her up. Plus, I don't have any friends in this class and you looked nice, so I thought Why not?" he said.

"Oh," I said, processing this all, "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"I hate Cecilia too," I told him and he smiled.

"Here I was, thinking I was the only one," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, lots of my friends think she's gorgeous, but I really don't," He said.

"Well, she is pretty, I have to give her that…" I said.

"Yeah, but you're pretty too and you don't have the personality of a Death Eater," he said. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

"Thanks?" I said. He laughed.

"It was meant as a compliment," he said. I smiled.

"Then thanks," I said.

"Yeah, no problem," he said.

"You were wrong you know," I said. He looked at me, confused.

"Wrong about what?" he asked.

"You do have a friend in this class," I told him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me," I said, and we both smiled.

"Um, excuse me Professor Kirke, Victoire and Kevin are talking and it's distracting me," Cecilia said. I rolled my eyes because Cecilia uses Ancient Runes purely to talk, or in some cases, kiss. She never even did any work. Sure enough, I looked at her parchment and it was empty. Whereas mine was almost done.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Bradley, could you please keep the conversation to a minimum?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just asking Kevin if he knew what this rune meant, I didn't mean to disturb anyone's quiet," I covered up.

"Yeah, and I looked at it and we both have no idea what it means," Kevin added. I mouthed _Nice_. He nodded.

"Well, let me see this rune that's causing such a ruckus," he said and walked over to our table. I showed him one that I actually didn't know. He peered over his glasses, studying it for a minute.

"Oh, yes I know that one, Ms. Weasley," he announced after a moment. Then, he didn't say anything.

"Well, sir, what does it mean?" I pestered.

"Oh, yes," he said, as if telling me what it means _just_ occurred to him, "It means nightmare."

A/N- Hello everybody. I have something very serious that I need to talk to you about. Earlier this week, I received a review from an anonymous reviewer. This review basically said that I had copied the title and summary from another story on this site called Tri and Try Again, which is by Joeygirl1994, I think. Anyway when I got this review I was very upset, obviously, but what upset me the most was that this reviewer was anonymous, so I was not able to respond and explain myself.

So, I'm going to do so now. I don't know who you are, but I do hope that you read this.

The fourth Harry Potter book is my favorite. I have always _loved_ the Triwizard Tournaments, minus the whole possible dying part. I have always wanted to write a story about one. Then, I came onto this site, where I found out about the NextGen. I wanted to write a Triwizard story about the NextGen, mainly Victoire, as you know I love her to death.

So, I thought of the story. The original title was Just Try Again. This is the title because during important parts of this story, people will tell Victoire to 'just try again.' This happened in the second or third chapter, in case any of you noticed that. I was planning the story out when I came across Tri and Try Again. I read the story and I absolutely loved how the author made the Try with an i. Since I already had the title and everything, I thought it would be really cool if I changed the title to Just Tri Again.

That's all.

But they also accused me of copying the summary. I have looked at both summaries, and they are very similar. So I changed mine. It's different now. Problem solved, yes?

I hope so.

I would also like to say to that reviewer that I'm not mad. You were right. My summary was similar to Joeygirl1994's, so I changed it. _I am not, repeat not, mad in any way shape or form._ I hope that you'll believe me. I will admit that when I first saw that review I was upset. Very upset. I even considered taking the story down from the site. Obviously I am not. The story will remain here and updated. I'm not going to let one review bring me down. I would also like to say that I have removed this review. I don't feel that anyone needs to see it. Thank you for reading, both my story and the rant, and I hope that you'll continue to read my story.

-owluvr


	10. Chapter 10

Just Tri Again Chapter 10

The rest of the day passes by quickly. It turns out that Cecilia's only in Ancient Runes with me-and Potions too, but she sits on the other side of the room, so who cares?

I'm sure that the fact that we ended up translating a rune about nightmares and the fact that I had a nightmare was purely coincidental. I mean, that kind of thing only happens in _books._ There's no way it could _mean_ anything. I'm just paranoid.

Wait, didn't Professor Kirke say something about how runes are prophetic? Or am I just imaging that? I make a mental note to ask about that later.

Speaking of Ancient Runes, I'm translating one of the most complicated runes I've ever seen, frowning and pausing and continually checking my reference books. Not that it's doing me any good. Professor Kirke said this was like the rune we were going to have to translate on our final exam. If it is, I don't want to ever get to June. But anyway, some I like about Ancient Runes is that we're allowed translation sheets on all of the exams, so all we have to worry about is making sure that the notes are right, and _actually translating _them. I usually just make a list, A-Z of all the runes, and try and remember as many as I can.

I pause, quill in air as I try to remember a particular rune. I can't remember what it is, and I'm about to go search the bookshelves to find a book that might help me, when I hear a noise next to me.

"Oh, hi Victoire," Kevin says standing next to me, "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

"No at all," I say, "And call me Vic, it's what all of my friends call me."

"Okay, Vic," he said and he takes out his copy of the ruin too.

"Oh, isn't that so hard?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's the most complicated one I've ever seen!" he exclaims.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it to June if it's only September," I say and he nods in agreement.

"I know. But after that, we're free!" he smiles. He starts to translate his rune.

"Kevin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Do you know what this rune means?" I ask. He looks at it for a minute, the frowns.

"No idea. Why don't you go look it up in a book?" he asks.

This was why I wasn't Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Good idea," I said, "I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Yeah, I'll be here," he says and I go off to the bookshelves, looking for the Ancient Runes section.

I find it: hidden at the back of the library. I started browsing the A section, looking for one that might be helpful.

_A Beginner's Guide to Ancient Runes. _No, this one's too complicated to be in a beginner's guide.

_Ancient Runes throughout History. _No, not this one either.

_All the Runes You Could Need to Know and More._ Bingo!

I'm about to go, when something else in the A section catches my eyes. It's an old book, thick too, and you can tell it's never taken out because there's a coat of dust that covers it. It's a black book with faded gold writing on the side, the really fancy script kind. I don't know what possessed me, but I stopped, out my other book down, and picked up this one. I wipe the dust off of the cover. Printed on the cover, in small, gold script, are these words.

_Are Ancient Runes Really Prophetic?_

I stare at the words. I sure hope they're not. Eagerly, I sit down against the shelf, opening the book to the last page. Slowly, I begin to read along.

_Are Ancient Runes really prophetic? It's a question that many people have asked throughout the ages. Many people have been translation a rune, or find a particular rune that they don't know, and it seems to be connected with something important in their lives, or something happens that happened in the rune that they can't explain. Some claim that Runes and Divination are connected, and that Runes are they key to Divination, but others are skeptical. Others say that Runes are symbols, and since they represent something else, why couldn't it be the future? In some of the earliest writings we find wonderings from Ancient philosophers on Runes. These writings never seem to find anything out though. So, the question still remains. Are Ancient Runes really prophetic? And if they are, what should we all be watching out for?_

I put down the text, slightly shaking. The words burn like someone stamped them in my mind. I can practically see them swimming in front of my eyes.

I don't know how I managed to get back to the table, but I did. I still had the other book, the one that might have the answer in it.

"Hey, Vic, did you find it? You were gone an awfully long time," Kevin remarked. What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, Kevin, I had this nightmare where I almost died, and my best friend since I was born _kissed me, _and then today in Runes we had this one rune that means nightmare, and I just found out that runes might be prophetic. But it's no big deal.

Honestly.

So instead, I just said casually, "I was having a hard time picking out the book."

"Oh, do you need help?" he asked. I picked up the book and pointed at it.

"No, I've found one," I said.

"Oh yeah, what does that one that we were wondering about mean?" he asks curiously.

"Give me a second," I said, and I opened my book and search through the pages, skimming them for the one that I need. Finally I see it.

"Here it is!" I said joyfully.

"What does it mean?" he asked. I turn and look at it, and almost drop the book to the floor. I can feel my eyes widen.

"What is it?" Kevin asks, "What's wrong? What does it mean?"

"Oh nothing," I said, "I just remembered that I have to go. I promised Laura I'd met her so that she can help me with Charms. See you tomorrow!" I said and then grabbed my stuff and ran out of their faster than he could say, "Okay, bye."

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I would've kept running if I hadn't bumped into Laura.

"Hey, Vic," Laura says cheerfully. But it seems almost fake, like she's not really happy.

"Hey Laura," I say, "Can you help me with Charms?"

"Oh come on, Vic," Laura says, rolling her eyes at me, "Don't be such a spoil sport!"

_Laura Jordan is telling me not to be a spoil sport? _I just sit there, gawking at her. She looks self-conscious.

"What?" she asks, squirming. Ah, she's back.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asks.

"Because you're acting weird," I tell her.

"Really?" she asks, her eyes getting bigger.

"What happened?" I ask, concerned. She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't hear while looking at the table.

"What?" I ask. She mutters a little louder, but I still can't hear her.

"What it is Laura?" I ask, "What's wrong?"

I can see her swallow, but she's still staring at the floor.

"Merlin Vic!" she yells, "Do you need a hearing aid or something?" Now I know something's wrong. Laura never yells. Ever. Not unless something's really bothering her.

"Laura, you're coming with me," I said and grabbed her arm and dragged her along with me. She's still looking at the ground, I don't know why. I drag her to the only place that I could think of.

The Kitchens. I tickle the pear, and we venture in. Of course, as soon as we're in a bunch of house-elves come up to us.

"What can we get yous miss?" One squeaks.

"Two hot chocolates please," I say and they are immediately off to oblige. Then I turn to Laura.

"Look at me," I say. I can see her swallow a lump in her throat and she does. Instantly, I can tell she was crying the whole time. That's why she wasn't looking up.

"Laura?" I ask, panicking, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Then, she bursts into sobs instead of having silent tears running down her cheeks. I swallow a lump that I have in my throat.

"Laura?" I ask again, "Laura?" The elf brings our hot chocolate over.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, and then the house-elf walks away, leaving me alone with a crying Laura.

"Drink," I order, shoving at hot chocolate in her face. She obliges, and I drink some too, but the whole time I'm staring at her. I couldn't believe that ten minutes ago, I was freaking out over a rune. It doesn't even mean _anything, _it was just a _rune._ Now Laura's crying.

"Laura," I venture again, "Look at me. Why are you crying?"

"Cause," she says sniffling. Good, she's talking. Thank Merlin.

"Cause why?" I ask gently, "Who made you cry?" She gives me a full on stare, and I can see that's she's dying inside.

"Alex," she says, and I freeze in my seat, staring at her with an expression of complete and utter shock and confusion on my face.

A/N- Ooh, cliffie. Now I bet you all want to kill me for making it stop here. Please don't, otherwise the rest of the story won't actually happen…anyway, it's so funny how these chapters keep turning out. Like in this one, Kevin was supposed to come to here in the library, then I changed it to Laura, then back to Kevin. And this whole Alex thingy wasn't supposed to happen either. I originally had this chapter be after school on Friday, instead of whatever day September 2 is. Actually, then I changed it to Thursday and back to Friday…you see my point? They're differnet. Anyway, thanks for reading and check back next Sunday!


	11. Chapter 11

Just Tri Again Chapter 11

"Alex?" I asked, surprised, "What did _Alex _do?"

Alex is her best friend besides me. _Plus, _she _likes _him (if I can ever get her to admit it). What in the world did he do to her? I assumed it would be Cecilia, or something. Laura sobbed harder. I winced. I'm not good at these kinds of things. That would be Dom. I sighed.

"Laura, if you don't tell me what's wrong I can't go punch Alex in the face," I pointed out, pretending to be serious. She giggled a little. Then she gave me a look.

"Ah!" I said, "You can smile!" Laura's eyes widened.

"Do you think I can't?" she asked, and I could see her taking eyes growing wider by the second. I gave her a weird look.

"Obviously I think you can," I said, "I've seen you smile before." She let out a sigh and her eyes returned to their normal size. She took a sip of hot chocolate, which definitely meant she was feeling better.

"What did Alex do?" I asked again, after a few minutes of silence. Laura slowly set her cup down, and thought a minute.

"He kept making fun of me," she said slowly. I gave her another weird look. Alex made fun of everyone. It was just his _thing._ Don't ask me why, how I am supposed to understand the thought process of a seventeen year old male?

"Laura," I said gently, "He makes fun of everyone."

"I know," she said, staring at the table.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because," she said stiffly.

"Because why?" I pressed.

"Because…because," she stuttered.

"Because because," I said thoughtfully, "such a good reason." She glared at me, but it wasn't very convincing, since she had a marshmallow mustache. I laughed.

"What?" she asked. I gestured to her face, and she quickly wiped the marshmallow off.

"That was hilarious," I informed her, still laughing. She smiled too.

"So, what happened exactly?" I asked. I wanted to know exactly what Alex said to her. Then, maybe it would make more sense why she cried.

"With what?" she asked innocently, plucking a marshmallow out of the bag sitting on the table and popping it into mouth.

"Don't you play dumb with me Laura Jordan!" I scolded her.

"Ooh, full name," she remarked. But she was chewing the marshmallow, so it came out like, "Ew, ull ame," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, full name, that's how serious I am. Please just tell me what he did so I can go punch him in the face?" I asked sweetly. Laura's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," she said, and I couldn't tell if she was angry or upset, "But don't punch him in the face, I don't want him to know he's upset me."

"Promise," I said, "Go on."

"It's a really stupid thing to get upset about, I don't know why I am…" Laura started.

"Laura, I don't need your life story," I said, "Just tell me what happened!"

"Okay, so it was after Care of Magical Creatures, which is why you weren't there. We were all going back up to the Castle. As you know, after our first class we have a break, so he asked me what I was going to be doing on my break, and I said I was going to start my essay that we had just gotten in Care of Magical Creatures," she said.

"Still don't see the problem…" I noted. She glared at me.

"I'm getting there," she said, "Do you want to know, or not?"

"I want to know," I said immediately.

"Then will you let me continue uninterrupted?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then, he said that I didn't have to start on it now, and that I could wait, so I said that we're probably going to get loads of homework today, so I'd better start on it while I can, and he said that I was such a downer all the time, and I should try to have more fun. And I got upset about _that._" She finished, and the disgust was evident in her voice.

"So, you got upset because he called you a downer," I concluded. Laura cocked her head.

"I suppose I could've just told it like that," she agreed.

"Ooh, you _so _like him," I said, smiling, "Don't even try to deny it!" Laura opened her mouth.

"No I-how could you think-there's no way-I-maybe," she said and turned away from me.

"Is that a confession I hear?" I asked innocently. Laura raised one eyebrow, something she is scarily good at.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," she smiled secretively.

"Stop being cryptic!" I yelled.

"I-I think I do like him," she mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" I asked, "A little louder please." I wasn't being mean. I honestly couldn't hear her.

"I think I like him," she said, but now it wasn't barely audible.

"I still can't hear you," I said. She stood up.

"I THINK I LIKE HIM, CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW VIC?" She screamed.

"Calm down," I said gently pulling her down and shoving the hot chocolate in her face, "You think you like Alex?"

"Maybe," she said.

"That would explain a lot," I said, stirring my hot chocolate. Laura's mouth dropped open again.

"You're not going to say I told you so?" she asked in shock.

"No, that would be mean," I said startled, "I just want you to be happy." Laura mulled over this for a minute, practically drowning in her hot chocolate, and then she stood up abruptly.

"You're a great friend, do you know that Vic?" she said cheerfully, "I've got to get started on my homework, I'll be in the library." And with that she went off to the library. I stared after her. What had just happened?

After thanking the house-elves, I made my way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. First, I thought about looking in the Room, but I didn't think he would be there. You see, after the war someone actually thought and realized that maybe if the people of all other houses had one place, like a common room where they could hang out, we might have some inter-house unity. Genius. That person should win a prize. Originally, it was called the Common Room, but all of the kids call it the Room. Original, right? But, anyway, since Laura was in the library, now would be the perfect time to talk to Alex. On my way there, I passed, Roxanne and some girl I didn't know, with Fred, James, Louis, Andrew and Henry, Alex's younger twin brothers. The girl seemed to be trying to talk Roxanne out of something.

"But it's a bad idea, and if you get caught you could get in loads of trouble, and you already have detention for a week…" she was saying.

"Look, Tiffany, I don't care. This is going to be the funniest prank ever-I don't care if I get detention for the rest of my time at Hogwarts," Roxanne explained, while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Really, you should consider what you're doing, you're going to get in loads of trouble…" Tiffany started. I was really glad that Roxanne was friends with her. She needed a conscious in that group of troublemakers. Andrew piped up.

"Besides, we've done loads worse, don't worry it. And we won't involve you, if that's what you're worried about," he assured her.

"No! I don't care if you turn me in, I just don't think that you should…oh, hello. Victoire, isn't it?" Tiffany asked. This girl was selfless too. I realized too late that I had just gotten in the middle of their prank.

"Oh, hey Vic," Roxanne said casually, as if she hung around random corridors every day. Then again, she probably does. To prank people, and all.

"Hey, Roxy," I said, "And hello to you too, everyone else," I set my gaze on Tiffany, "Tiffany, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said. There was something familiar about her. She looked a lot like…

"Are you Ant's sister?" I gaped. Ant had mentioned he had a sister, but I didn't know she was at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," she said again, this time looking at the ground. I turned back to Roxy.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"A prank!" said Fred. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at him. I hate to say this, but he's never exactly been the best wand of the bunch. Luckily for them, he took the hint.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at all of them.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Okay then," I said, "But just so you know, I wouldn't want to catch you doing anything bad, and then Merlin forbid, accidentally mention it in a letter to Aunt Angelina," I warn. Roxy's face goes pale. If there's one thing I wouldn't want to deal with if I were her that would be her mother. Aunt Angelina is really sweet, but she can get so aggravated sometimes it amazes me she wasn't born a Weasley.

"Oh, no," Roxy said fake sweetly, "We weren't planning anything of that sort, right guys?"

"Oh yeah-not at all-we weren't doing anything wrong, honest-have you no faith in us?" they all asked me and different times.

"Okay," I said smiling. And with that, I turned and walked away.

A/N-Sorry this is so late today, I have exams coming up, and I've been sooooooooo busy, it's not even funny. I just spent the last 5 hours reviewing. Blah, so glad THAT'S over. Actually, on that topic, I have so much studying to do that I might not be able to get a chapter out next week. Please cross your fingers for me and hope for the best. Once my exams are OVER I'm going to create a cover for this story! Yay! Also, I'm thinking about getting a beta reader for this story to make it sound more British-y. What do you think? Also, I know that Laura was basically getting upset over nothing. But it's only because she likes him. Love does strange things, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Just Tri Again

I walked in the corridor, mentally preparing myself for whatever prank my foolish cousins (and their friends) had decided on this time. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Alex _bumped into me._

"Oh, hey Vic," he said, and he honestly sounded like nothing was wrong. Like he didn't just go make a girl cry. A girl that _happened _to be his best friend and crush (even though he hasn't admitted it _yet_).

I was furious at him.

Then I remember he_ didn't_ know…

I'm so smart! Score one for Victoire! Not.

"Alex," I started but then stopped. How was I supposed to tell him that Laura had just cried because he had insulted her? How would I even say that? Oh yeah, Alex, Laura was just crying because you said she was a downer. Also, she thinks that she likes you! How was Herbology?

That would _not_ work.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, confused, "What happened? Is it Cecilia again? I swear to Merlin, if that girl…"

"Stop," I cut him off, "We do _not _need a repeat of last year. You almost got expelled! Besides, it has nothing to do with Cecilia." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Honest," I said holding up my hands, "Haven't seen her all day." That was a lie, of course. I _had _seen her in Ancient Runes. But Alex didn't need to know _that_. When I finished mulling this over, I found that Alex seemed to be studying my face. If I hadn't known him for years, I _might_ just be creeped out.

Actually, it didn't matter that I had known him my whole life. I was still creeped out.

"What?" I demanded.

"I don't know," Alex said, "You just seem…off."

"Off?" I asked offended, "Please elaborate on 'off.'"

"I can't explain it," he said.

"Okay," I said confused.

"What were you going to say to me a minute ago?" Alex asked.

"Nothing important," I said, "I just need help with my Potions homework."

"Sure. Want to go to the library?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed and we walked to the library. When we reached the library, it was even more crowded than it was before. We walked in, trying to find a table in the sea of students.

"Here's one," Alex offered. I grimaced. It was the broken, creaky one that people always avoided if they could help it. But it was the only one open.

"Fine," I consented, sitting down. I slammed the bag of books on the table. They didn't weigh that much, but I guessed it was too much pressure on the table because it instantly broke, falling to the ground with a loud _thump_. I groaned.

"Great," I said, "Just great." Alex was laughing.

"I-it br-broke!" he could barely talk from laughing to hard. I rolled my eyes at him. Honestly, he has the maturity level of a two-year old. Maybe even younger than that.

"Shut it you," I grumbled, "What are we going to do?" Alex looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked. Instantly, I understood. I drew my wand.

"Reparo," I said, and the table transformed back into a non-creaky, normal library table.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex yelled loudly.

"Contain yourself, though I know it'll be difficult," I hissed, "We're in a _library._"

"But everyone's been avoiding this table for years, and it turns out that all that you needed to do was put a lousy Reparo spell on it and it's as good as new?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Some people just aren't as smart as _me_," I informed him. He snorted.

"Yes because you were clever enough to break the table in the first place," Alex replied. I was about to retort when I felt someone's shadow fall over me. I turned around and there was Kevin.

Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

I had completely forgotten about Kevin when I had run out of the library after seeing that rune. And the Laura came up and…oh Godric, what am I going to do? I can't bring up _Laura _in front of _Alex._

"Hey, you ran out of here pretty fast," Kevin said, "Is everything alright?"

Is everything all right?

_Is everything alright?_

Hm, let me see Kevin. My best friend Teddy, who I've had a crush on since forever, kissed me yesterday. Then he told me it was a _mistake_. Then my cousin got called a Mudblood, which is both inaccurate and offensive. _Then, _my other best friend Laura was _crying _because yet another of my best friends Alex, who happens to be sitting right here, told her she was a downer. My mischievous cousins are also planning some sort of prank, which isn't going to turn out well for anyone, and I saw that awful rune and my other rune was prophetic, and if this one's prophetic too, I'm going to be in so much trouble.

Anything else you needed to know?

But of course I didn't tell him all _that._

"Oh, sure," I replied, "Everything's just dandy." Alex laughed a little when I said 'dandy' but I elbowed him in the ribs which promptly shut him up.

"Are you sure? I mean, you dashed out of the library like a madwomen. I thought someone electrocuted you or something."

"No no," I assured him, "No electrocutioning here. I am a bit of a madwomen though, as Alex can readily testify."

"She is," Alex put in.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Don't mention it," he replied. Before we could get in another bickering war, Kevin interrupted our lovely banter. I was _trying _to use it as an escape route from this conversation.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive," I said, "I just remembered that I-er-needed a book from my dormitory." I invented.

"Okay," he said, "Have you finished that Ancient Runes homework?"

"Yes," I lied so he might leave, "All done."

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed, "All right then. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes," I said dully, "See you tomorrow." He left, and Alex looked at me strangely.

"Who was that?" he asked, confused.

"Kevin Bradley," I informed him, "Don't look at me like that! He's my Ancient Runes partner!"

"Oh," Alex said, sounding sad, but then he said "_Oh._" I was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's work on that Potions homework, yeah?" he asked.

"Only if you're okay with working with a madwomen," I joked.

"Believe me," he said, "I'm used to it."

We continued to have pleasant banter (the way we always do) until we had finished our Potions essay. I checked my watch.

"It's almost six-thirty," I noted, "Do you want to go down to dinner?"

"Sure," he replied. So we packed up our stuff and made our way down to the Great Hall. Laura was already there, alone.

"Hey, Laura," I greeted, plopping myself (and my bag) down next to her.

"Hey, Vic," she said warmly. Then she saw Alex, "Hi, Alex," she said in a small voice that wasn't anything like her. But Alex is either A), clueless, or B), just doesn't care, because he didn't mention it. After that, there was an awkward silence for a minute. I broke it.

"What looks good to you guys?" I asked, as Alex and Laura started to play a game of let's-stare-at-each-other. Naturally, I got no response. I sighed. I began to load my plate down with food. Then, I started eating. The game of let's-stare-each-other-down continued.

"Are you two going to just stare at each other the whole dinner, or are you actually going to eat?" I asked, as I poured myself another glass of pumpkin juice, "It's getting very boring, sitting here eating with no one to talk to."

Nothing. Merlin, it's like eating with brick walls!

Finally, I finished me meal. I got up and walked away in disgust.

They were so blind.

On my way out of the Great Hall, I bumped into Brooke and Anthony.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Vic," Ant said, "Do you want to join us for dinner?" I shook my head.

"I just had some," I replied, "But if I were you, I would be careful."

"Why?" Ant inquired.

"Because Alex and Laura are in there, and they're just staring at each other. They didn't say a word to me or to each other all throughout dinner. It was _so _boring." I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. Brooke laughed.

"They are so blind," she commented. I just thought the same thing! I knew there was a reason I was friends with this girl!

"I know," I said, "We'll try and crack Laura later, okay?"

"Definitely," she agreed, and with that agreement in mind, I started back up to Gryffindor Tower.

I should definitely say started. I was walking up to the Tower. I never _quite _made it there. Why?

Disaster has struck, in the form of my third year cousins.

I was idly walking up to Gryffindor Tower, minding my own business (okay, so _maybe _I was thinking about Laura and Alex) and that's when I heard it.

A scream. An ear-splitting, gut-wrenching scream coming from a few corridors down. I started to continue walking, but then remembered that I was Head Girl, so I probably should go check it out. I walked a few corridors down, only to find two fifth year (I think that they were in fifth year) girls standing on a podium that was mostly taken up by the statue of a knight. The girls were looked scared out of their mind, and they seemed to be clutching to each other for dear life. I wanted to laugh, it looked so funny.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked, in the most sophisticated and Head Girl-y voice that I could muster. Both girls looked startled to hear my voice. The one on the right, who was a brunette answered.

"Murtlap!" she shrieked, "We saw a herd of Murtlap run through this corridor." For this first time, I was aware of the corridor I was in. It was the same one that I had seen my third year cousins in earlier.

Aha! So _this _was their prank. I sighed in relief. I was worried it was something else.

"Right," I said, "A herd of Murtlap. So then what happened?"

"They ran by us," the brunette continued, "And Sally and I got up on this podium to escape them."

"Okay," I said, slowly, "Is she okay?" I pointed at the blonde girl, the one I presumed to be named Sally, because that's what the other girl had called her.

"Sally's allergic to Murtlap," the brunette explained, "That's why we were so scared."

"Oh, right," I said, feeling bad for the poor girl, "So you're Sally," I pointed at the blonde, "And what's your name?" I asked the girl who had been narrating the whole story.

"Andrea," she said, "Andrea King."

"And her?" I motioned to Sally.

"Sally Dunn," she informed me, "We're both Gryffindors, though I'm in fifth year and Sally's in sixth."

"Okay," I said and made a mental note to myself to remember those names for later, "I'm going to ask you to get down from the podium and make your way into the Great Hall-that's where you were going right?" Andrea nodded.

"Yes, that's where we were going," she replied.

"Good," I said, "I recommend the steak for dinner, it's delicious."

"Thanks," she said looking at me a little strangely. Eh, I was a madwomen, after all. She and Sally started to walk away when an idea occurred to me.

"Oh, Andrea!" I yelled. She turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"While you're down there, could you get the Head Boy for me? His name is Anth-"

"I know who he is," she interrupted, "Oh, sorry for interrupting you."

"It's okay," I told her, "Just tell him Vic needs him to come to the third-floor corridor, and that it's urgent."

"I will," she promised, "Come on, Sally, I want some of that steak." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Really, I'm just making friends all over the place today.

Maybe I should be in Hufflepuff.

A/N-Sorry about last week, I had exams and I warned you that the chapter might not make it. But here's this chapter, AND it's 500 more words that chapters usually are! I hope this makes up for last week. Okay, so how many of you got the reference when Alex asks Victoire if she's a witch or not? If you didn't please refer to _The Sorcerer's Stone. _Guess what? I made up a new OC in this! Sally Dunn didn't exist as of half an hour ago. Andrea King, however, did…but that will be explained later, at some other point. Ooh, I have so many secrets I'm keeping from you! Aren't you excited to find them out? If you ever have any questions, you can ask them. I can't promise I'll answer them, but I'd love to know what you're wondering about. Look, the story cover is up! Yay! And it's summer! What could be better?


	13. Chapter 13

Just Tri Again

While I was waiting for Ant to come up here, I decided to start.

"Protego!" I called. Now none of the Murtlap could escape this hall (if they hadn't already). The hallway was dark.

"Lumos Maximus!" I shouted and a huge ball of light appeared in front of my wand. I ventured down the hall. I could hear scurrying and running up and down the hall. I froze in place, wielding my wand and looking wildly around.

"Victoire?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around. It was Ant, and he was out of breath.

"Andrea King gave you the message?" I asked.

"Who's Andrea King?" he asked, scratching his head.

"_The girl that gave you the message," _I informed him.

"Yeah, some girl came up to me and told me to come up here now because they Head Girl needed me," he said, and I could see that he was out of breath.

"Yeah, my cousins let some Murtlap out around the school," I said, "I found some girls here, scared for their lives."

"Nice," Ant said sarcastically, "How do you know it's your cousins?"

"I don't," I admitted, "But I heard them talking earlier, and I am almost certain it was them."

"Yeah, well no protests here," he said and I laughed.

"Wait!" I shouted, "How did you evade my shield charm?" My shield charm was still up, and he hadn't knocked it down. Ant looked at me funny.

"I used the other door," he told me as though it was obvious.

"Did you think to block that other door?" I asked, dead calm.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid," he informed me.

"Just checking," I said.

"Checking what? That I was not an idiot, or that I locked the door?" he asked.

"Both," I teased and he laughed.

"Okay, let's catch some Murtlap," he said and I agreed.

Finally, we rounded up all the Murtlap (there were thirteen in total) and I sighed in exhaustion.

"Long day?" Ant asked.

"You have no idea," I replied.

"Really?" he asked. I merely nodded. Then I remember something from earlier.

"Anthony Towler," I scolded, "You never told me you had a sister!"

"I…how do you know?" he asked.

"I _met _her today," I explained, "Remember how I said I saw my cousins?"

"Oh yeah," he remembered.

"So…" I waited, but he didn't say anything, "You want to tell me why you've never mentioned her?"

"Well…it's a long story," he started.

"And it's a long walk up to Gryffindor Tower," I interrupted, "Start talking."

"Okay," he agreed, "Tiffany's four years younger than I am."

"I got that," I said.

"Our parents got married early, like most people did before or during the war," he began, "So about ten years ago, when Tiffany was three and I was seven, they started fighting. All the time. I wasn't home because my mom's a Muggle and thought it would be a good idea to send me to a Muggle school so I could blend in with the Muggle World if I had to."

"I don't see where this is going," I commented, and Ant shook his head.

"Just let me finish," he said, "Anyway, she was home all the time and heard all of the fighting, so she was always jealous that I seemed to escape from all of that. Then, our parents decided to divorce. It was nasty. They fought over everything, the possessions, the money, and Tiffany and I. At this point, I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts. Tiffany still had three years to go. So when my parents fought for custody of us, they decided since I had showed signs of magic and Tiffany hadn't, that I should go live with my dad, and Tiffany should go live with my mom, and learn how to be a normal muggle."

"But she's here," I protested, "So she must have magic."

"I'm getting to that," Ant said, "So anyway, the summer between my second and third year, while I was living with my dad, and my sister with my mom, she showed a sign of magic. She was in the house with my mom, and she was angry. She had so much magic stored in that had never come out, that it just came out in one enormous swoop and destroyed the whole house and everything in it."

"Everything?" I asked in shock.

"Everything," he replied solemnly, "Including my mother."

"Oh, Ant," I said, "I'm so sorry." I was on the verge of tears, and Ant was just standing there, his face ghostly white. You would think _I _was the one that lost my mom, not him.

"So that still doesn't explain why she doesn't like you," I said, sniffing.

"Oh, she blames me for mom's death," he said. I stopped.

"She WHAT?" I asked, "How could she think you caused your mom's death?" To my complete and utter shock, Ant laughed.

"Oh, well in her reasoning, I should've somehow managed to make her show signs of magic sooner, or persuaded everyone that she should've come lived with dad because he would've known how to handle it better," he explained.

"But that's so…so…_stupid_," I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"I'm okay with it," he said. I stopped again.

"You're okay with it?" I asked in shock, "Your little sister blames you for the death of your mom, and you're okay with it?"

"After our mom's death, dad was beside himself. I think that he realized how much he loved her and missed her. He sent all of us, himself included to therapy. I didn't need it, but I talked to the therapist anyway, and told her what Tiffany said to me. She said that it wasn't my fault, and that Tiffany was young-she was only eight or nine at the time-and she couldn't cope with the fact that she had killed her mom, so she was blaming it on me," he explained, "It's not really ideal, but Tiffany's always been really sweet and always worrying, so I don't think she could handle that fact if she realized it was true."

"But she must realize it's true," I argued, "She was there when it happened. She _caused _it."

"Yes, but she's spent so much time trying to convince herself that she didn't, that she probably has convinced herself that she didn't. The therapist also told me that would probably happen," he said sadly.

"But-" I started.

"No Vic," he said sternly, "No more 'buts'. It happened over five years ago. I don't want to talk about it anymore. What's in the past is in the past."

"One more question," I pleaded.

"Fine," he relented, "What is it?"

"What happened to your sister after your mom died?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"She went to live with my mother's parents. They don't know my sister's a witch. Or my dad, or I am for that matter. They think that the house blew up because…I don't know exactly what they were told, but they don't think it's because of magic. They think that my sister goes to some religious boarding school or whatever during the year, I don't really know," he said, "I didn't see much of my sister after the accident, and she doesn't want to see me, so I don't really know what happened to her," he said.

"Why didn't they want you living with your sister? Why didn't she come to live with you and your dad?" I asked.

"I think it was because they were afraid that she would accidentally blow something else up when she was younger, because she's my sister, and siblings fight," he explained, "But that was _two _questions Vic, and that's all you're going to get out of me. Besides, we're at Gryffindor Tower."

I looked up startled. I hadn't even realized that we reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Murtlap," I mumbled. Then I had an idea.

"Ant I figured something out about the Murtlap!" I shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Since it's the password, maybe that's where someone got the idea to put Murtlaps in the school!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe," he said yawning, "Look Victoire, can we figure this out tomorrow? We'll have lots of time while we're decorating the Great Hall."

"Decorating for what?" I asked.

"The feast on Friday. You know, the one with the Minister?" he answered.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Are you going to go in or not?" the Fat Lady asked angrily.

"Sorry," I apologized and we walked into the common room, where Brooke was waiting for us, to our surprise.

"Hey, Brooke," I said.

"What happened? Where did you go? What have you been doing this whole time?" she asked suspiciously. A hello would've been nice, at least. She didn't have to start bombing us with questions the second we walked in the door.

"Well," I begin, "We were-"

"I knew it!" she shrieked, "You were kissing!" My mouth dropped open. I looked at her, my face showing utter and complete shock. Ant's face showed the same.

Oh Merlin, I had just gotten into a mess here.

A/N-I know, I'm evil. Cliffie. What did you think about Ant's past? I just completely made that up this week. It's like I'm learning things about my characters at the same time you are. Is that normal? Well, I hope you liked it, I hope you like the new story cover, and if you have any questions you can always ask me (even if I can't answer them). Check back next week for the next chapter of Just Tri Again! (I just sounded like a commercial, didn't I?)


	14. Chapter 14

Just Tri Again

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Oh my Godric it's true isn't it?" Brooke sings, "You two are dating in secret!"

"We aren't-" Ant started but Brooke cut him off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she swore and I shook my head. Then, I started to laugh.

"You," I pointed at Brooke, "Think we're," I pointed at Ant and me, "DATING?" I fell on the ground laughing and laughing. After a while, Ant started laughing too. Brooke looked confused.

"You're not?" she asked. I merely nodded in confirmation. Ant shook his head.

"Vic's cousins let out Murtlap around the school," he explained, "We were rounding them up the whole time."

"That's where you disappeared to during dinner?" she asked. He nodded.

"Brooke," I said, "Ant and I are just friends."

"Oh, right," she said her eyes shining, "I forgot about Teddy."

"Teddy and I aren't dating," I said, but I could feel myself blushing. Brooke shook her head at me.

"Still in denial, are we?" she asked, "We'll work on that later." I was about to protest but Brooke cut me off.

"I thought you two were in some sort of trouble!" she exclaimed, "That girl that came to tell us the news wouldn't tell me _anything_."

"Who?" I asked, "Andrea King?" she just looked at me.

"I have no idea who Andrea King is, but that's not the key issue right now," she exclaimed.

"What exactly is the key issue right now?" Ant asked confused.

"The key issue is…they key issue is…oh Merlin, I don't know," she said. I just raised my eyebrows. I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew exactly what the key issue was. But maybe I was imaging it.

"I think the key issue here is that my idiot cousins set off Murtlap around the school!" I covered for Brooke and she nodded.

"But my dear cousin, you forgot one thing!" Fred said dramatically, and others in their little gang appeared out of nowhere and agreed with them.

"How long have you been there?" I demanded.

"Long enough," Roxie said and I glared at her.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Everything and nothing," Roxie answered with a smirk.

"Merlin Vic, your cousins are cryptic," Brooke commented.

"Oh, but I've lived with them for years. That just means that they've heard our whole conversation and are planning on relying it to the whole school unless I threaten to tell stories about them when they were babies. And provide the pictures, of course."

"You wouldn't," Roxie said.

"Oh yes I would." I told her, "And James, I'm sure Amber King would just _love _to see the pictures of you naked." Roxie instantly turned on him.

"You like _Amber King_?" she asked in shock. James looked at the ground.

"Anyway," I said, "I'm sure McGonagall would _love_ to hear about you and your fondness for Murtlap," I continued. Roxie snorted.

"I'm not scared of McGonagall," she remarked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to leave your mum out of the party, would I?" I asked. Roxie froze.

"Don't tell Mum," she said.

"Agreed, but you don't tell anybody about what you heard," I said and she nodded.

"But she doesn't know that it was us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Now I do," I said.

"Nice Fred," Henry Wood remarked.

"Way to go," Andrew Wood added.

"Sorry," Fred said.

"It's okay," Roxie said, "She already knew it was us, didn't you Vic? I mean, she saw us earlier and everything."

"Yeah," I affirmed, "Although the fact that you're thirteen and there were thirteen rats was a nice touch."

"Thanks," Roxie answered slyly, "C'mon guys, let's go." She started to lead the rest of the off.

"Wait Tiffany!" I called. The girl turned around, "Aren't you going to say goodnight to your brother?" I couldn't help it. I _knew _it was meddling, I _knew _it was wrong, but I wanted to help put back together a family again. Was that so bad? Tiffany fixed her brother with a look of absolute hate.

"Goodnight," she spat and walked upstairs. Brooke looked at him strangely.

"I never knew you had a sister," she stated.

"Yeah, well I don't like to talk about her," he said stubbornly, "Goodnight girls." Then he walked up to his dorm not looking at me. Was he mad at me? Definitely. Did I care? Nope.

I was going to fix their relationship. I couldn't imagine not talking to Dom for a day, forget five years. Brooke turned to me.

"How did _I _not know he had a sister and _you _did?" she asked.

"She's friends with my cousins," I explained, "I didn't find out she was his _sister _until today, but I've known her for a while."

"Oh," Brooke said, "Where's Laura?"

"Probably in the dorm crying her eyes out," I said.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"Sh," I hushed, "Let's go upstairs and I'll explain _when we're alone_."

"Okay," she consented, and we walked up to the dorm.

I was right. Laura was on her bed, crying.

"Okay, spill," Brooke whispered. I told her about Alex, and everything that happened in the kitchens. Her mouth hangs open.

"I feel terrible," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because just last night, we were sitting here making fun of her for liking him," she whispered.

"I completely forgot about that," I said, and Merlin, did I feel terrible.

"Comforting Squad?" I asked.

"Honey, this is a crisis. You don't even need to say that," she said and I managed a small smile. The Comforting Squad is something we made up. Whenever someone has a bad day, it's the other two's job to cheer them up. I have a secret stash of chocolate, and Brooke _Witch Weekly _magazines. Laura's just good at making people feel better. I'm okay at it. Brooke is _not_.

"Hey Laura," I said softly.

"Go away!" she said, but her voice is muffled because of the pillow.

"But don't you want a chocolate frog?" I coaxed. She takes her head off the pillow and turns around so she's on her back.

"Maybe," she says. This is progress. I hand her one. A minute later, it's gone.

"Which one did you get?" I asked. She frowned.

"Oliver Wood," she said. I groan.

"It could've been worse," Brooke offered, "It could've been-"

"Salazar Slytherin," I said through gritted teeth, "That would've been _awful _right Brooke?" Luckily, she takes the hint.

"Oh yes," she said, "Just terrible." See what I mean, horrible at comforting people. I sighed in relief that she didn't mention Alex.

"Thanks," Laura sniffed, "For trying to cheer me up Vic."

"What about me?" Brooke asked offended.

"You've just been standing there this while time," she pointed out.

"Maybe I have," Brooke huffed, "But that doesn't mean I don't want to be appreciated for Victorie's hard work!"

"Oh, yes," I agreed sarcastically, "Brooke deserves all the credit. I was just the one slaving away, trying to make you feel better."

"Well, next time you should try again," Brooke said dramatically. Laura shook her head.

"Thanks though," she said, "That did make me feel better."

"What was it?" I inquired, "The magazines, the chocolate, the talking to you…?"

"Actually it was your argument," Laura said, laughing. I scowled at her.

"Well, I'm glad that you find our disagreements so hilarious," I replied, "It just brightens up my day."

"No problem," Laura replied.

"Honey, if that's what makes you feel better I will argue with Victoire every time you're upset," she said, smirking at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Two against one! That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, honey," Brooke replied with fake sweetness.

"Too true," Laura agreed.

"I can see I'm so appreciated here," I said, "Maybe I'll just go to bed now."

"Okay," Brooke said and smiled at me.

"Vic, we appreciate you," Laura said seriously, "You know that."

"I know," I said, smiling, "Why would I be friends with you them?"

"Maybe because you actually like us as human beings," Brooke said.

"Brooke, are you really going to turn this into an argument?" Laura asked. She shrugged.

"Whatever," Brooke said as she plopped onto her bed. Laura and I just looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You're been acting kind of weird today."

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, "I'm just stressed-Newt year and all."

"Brooke, this was our first day back," Laura said, as always, the voice of reason.

"I know, but we still got an essay," she retorted.

"But still-" I started, but Brooke interrupted me.

"Look, Victoire, just leave me alone!" she cried and I instantly sat down on my bed, hurt, "You're so mean!"

"Fine," I said coldly, "I won't bother trying to be nice to you in the future." Then I storm off to my side of the dormitory, sinking into my bed. Laura's still standing, looking at Brooke, then looking at me, as if trying to decide which of us to go to first. She can't decide, so instead she settles to go into her own bed.

"Night Vic," she said, "Night Brooke."

"Night," I said and we turned out the lights.

My last thought, before I drifted off into sleep was, what happened?

A/N-Ooh, Brooke's mad. I wonder why…well, actually, I know why, but you can wonder. Let's just say Brooke had a very bad day. Heehee. Okay, so I just looking at my stats for this story the other day, and this is story is on the favorites list of **sixteen members, **the alert list of **thirteen members, **and has **twenty-eight reviews **and over **2000 hits. ** That is insane and I would just like to thank each and every one of you that has ever read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited it, it means so much to me. I have been thinking about it, and I might respond to reviews here.

Sprialling-Down—I'm glad you got the reference. Oh my goodness, thank you so much for saying that about my OCs and I. You have NO idea how happy that made me. I was literally smiling for the rest of the day.

Blue Luver5000-I'm glad you're excited to know what happens next. I hope this satisfied you!

Charlbo333-It's so funny that you would ask that, because he's coming up in the next few chapters!

Otherrealmwriter-I'm so glad that you think so! That really means loads to me!

If you have any questions, like if I'm not clear on anything, you can always ask. I might not be able to answer, but you can still ask. I would love to hear from you! Also, I've created a poll that has to do with this story and I would really appreciate it if you voted! I'm going to be away from July 14th to July 21st, so no promises on chapters for the next two weeks! Sorry!


End file.
